Love like Lightning
by J.K.Hudson
Summary: Bella, a member of the Volturi with no memory of her human life, is sent to vacation in Forks with the Cullens. There she meets the handsome Edward Cullen, who, along with the rest of the Cullens, Help her discover where she really came from. CANNON/LEMON
1. My life

**DISCLAIMER - i do not own any twilight characters, only the story behind which they follow.**

**Hey everyone :) this is my first story - i hope you like it. ill try to up date as much as possible, but i can't promise anything.. blame homework! well the idea came to me when i was reading _breaking dawn _and Eleazar said to Edward "Aro sent me all over the world searching for such anomalies" and i thought it would be interesting to start Bella ff as a vampire - a member of the Volturi Guard no less. So yeah ill stop blabbering now so you can read.. Happy reading! :):):)**

I don't remember my human life. I've tried, believe me, but I just can't seem to remember! Sometimes it makes me a little sad that I don't have anything except my vampire life. All the other Volturi guard all have interesting stories about their past lives. I just wish I could have something interesting to share. I wish that I could remember my parents, where I went to school and who my friends were.  
But that's just wishful thinking I suppose. This was who I was.  
The only thing I know about my past life is that I had lived in Phoenix, North America and that I was 17 when I was changed.  
Eleazar, who was now away in Denali, Alaska with his new Wife, Carman, had found me on a mission that Aro sent him on.  
Aro desperatly wanted someone like me, someone with a defence talent. Aro had sent Eleazar all over the world looking for someone like me.  
Of course they already had Renata, but hers' and my talents were so much different. I projected a force field that kept out all metal attacks, where as Renata just repelled people, making them wonder why they wanting to attack us in the first place.

So now I live in Volterra, Italy with the rest of the Volturi guard. I'm barley out of my newborn stage, but I've learned to control myself, Thank goodness! I think I might have gone crazy if I had to stay in the Volturi castle for one for minute. The rest of the guard had to keep me inside so that I wouldn't blow our cover.

So now I'm sitting outside the castle in the square by the fountain, reading _Shakespeare's' Romeo and Juliet_, enjoying one of the rare sunless days. I hated reading with my blue contacts in, but wearing them was necessary. The towns' people would probably freak if they saw my blood red eyes. I tried to get back to reading, but the contacts' were irritating my eyes.

"Stupid, freaky looking crimson eyes" I mumbled under my breath annoyed. I slammed the book shut in childish annoyance. I sat staring broodingly into the clear fountain.

"Are you sick of _Romeo and Juliet_ already, Bella?" a deep, male voice whispered in my ear. "Don't worry. I'll be your Romeo" It took all of my energy not to groan when I recognised the voice.

"Felix, I'd rather stick pins in my eyes" I said as I stood up and stalked away from him.

"Aw, don't be like that Bella. You know you love me. And besides, sticking pins in your eyes wouldn't do anything" Felix said, catching up to me and grabbing me by the waist. I Pushed away from him.

"_Don't_ touch me" I said blackly while I turned to look up at him. He just laughed at the scowl I was giving him.

"you're so freaking' hot when you're angry," Felix groaned "Please Bella? Please runaway with me? I can take care of you, you know."

I rolled my eyes at him. If my body would have allowed it, I would have thrown up in my mouth. He'd been repeating these words to me every single day since I got here, Three years ago. I wanted to bang my head on something.

"NO Felix, for the last time! You and I are _NEVER _going to happen!" I said exasperated, emphasising on the 'never'. Felix dropped my right hand and folded his arms across his chest, while his face slipped into a pout.

"Fine! I'll just go talk to Gianna". He said in a hurt tone, turning back t the castle.  
I had to stifle a laugh as he stomped off. Then I sighed. I knew that this wasn't the end of that conversation. Felix was very persistent...  
my face turned into a scowl as I made my way back to the castle.  
Aro would send Jane out looking for me soon, and I would like to avoid a confrontation with Jane if possible.  
She didn't like me much; probably because she couldn't use her gift on me.  
I looked back at the now darkened town square wondering when I would be able to come outside again. I turned back to the castle and made my way inside.  
Into the place I reluctantly called home.

**Loved it? Hated it? let me know :) Sorry i know it was short.. ill make the next chapter longer. reviews are definatly welcome.. don't make them to mean though.. its my first story! thanks all.. stating on the second chapter right now :) lucky its a long weekend .. i'll hopefully have the first 12 chapters by tuesday. OH and don't get to hasty for Edward.. he is coming i promise :)**


	2. Getaway

**DISCLAIMER – I am clearly NOT Stephanie Meyer, therefore I do not own twilight.**

**Thank you so much for the people who reviewed me! You all made my day. Any ideas are welcome and of course, reviews are as well! Okay ill stop talking now (: happy reading!**

As soon as I entered the Antechamber from the drain that led from the street, I wished I hadn't. The lack of light in the room didn't affect my eyesight at all, but it still had a lifeless and dreary feel to it. I wanted to go back outside instantly.

"Bella, my Sweetling!" Aro called to me from across the room, where he was sitting on his antique wooden chair lazily.

I sighed. I knew it was too late to go back outside now.

"I was about to send Jane out to get you! I was awfully worried about you!"

I heard Jane growl at Aro's words, and directed a stabbing current of pain at me. It just felt like a mild pushing on my shield. I turned to her and gave her a sweet smile. She hissed, her eyes narrowing, and baring her teeth in a threatening sneer.

"Come to me, Dear. Let me see what you're thinking." Aro said to me, as if the exchange between Jane and I didn't happen.

I went to him obediently, giving him my hand.

His shoulders hunched slightly as he took on the new load of information with his gift.

Eventually, he let my hand drop, and opened his eye and looked at me with a sad expression.

"Bella, My love, I didn't realise you were so unhappy," he said sorrowfully, taking my hand in a comforting gesture. "When you're unhappy, Bella, Everyone's unhappy."

"Not everybody" I heard Jane snort from the corner she sat in, drawing up something. Probably the plan for the bond fire she was going to design to burn my ashes in.

"I'm fine, Master. Don't worry about me. I guess this place is just taking its toll on me..." I told Aro. Saying 'I'm Fine' was a habit that I had, and everybody saw through it - Including Aro.

"Maybe you should take a vacation..." Aro let my hand drop once again, and sat back down into his seat. His eyes were distant, so I could tell that he was thinking.

Maybe I should hunt... that ought to take my mind off everything, and it would get me out of the castle! Arrh I almost forgot – Heidi and Demitri were getting the meal this week. Oh well, I'll just volunteer next week...

"I've got it!" Aro exclaimed, interrupting my reverie. "Bella, you can go visit the Cullen's' down in Washington! I've been meaning to invite Carlisle up for decades, but I always end up getting side tracked... I wonder how my old friend is going! It's been years! What a funny life style though... giving up human blood! I thought I'd never see the day!" Aro kept rambling on like that for awhile but I was too lost in my thoughts to pay attention.

Aro had mentioned Carlisle Cullen before, of course, and his peculiar yet fascinating choice of lifestyle. I would never admit this to anyone else, but I thought that what Carlisle had done was peculiar, and yes it was totally abnormal, but the truth was, I was in awe! I had no idea how anyone could have so much self control.

Just the thought of meeting this extraordinary family was thrilling for me.

Just what I needed to take my mind off of things...

"You will leave in a week, Bella! You can stay for as long as you need." Aro exclaimed. The room fell almost completely silent.

The only noise was Jane jumping up and down excitedly at the thought of any amount of time without me. I rolled my eyes.

_Yeah I was REAAAAAAALLY going to miss her too_, I thought to myself sarcastically.

The room quickly burst into a mixture of excited and jealous murmurs. The rest of the guard started to crowd me, shooting questions at me in vampiric speed.

If I could have blushed, I would have.

I dashed quickly out of the circle of vampires and stood off to the far corner to process everything. I actually was going to get out of this place! The thought made me smile. I wanted to jump up and down excitedly, but thought better of it. I wouldn't want to give Jane another reason to laugh at me. I walked over to the nearest window, and looked out at the pitch black sky. It was raining heavily now, and the rain was quickly turning into a fully fledged storm. I gazed out into the rain, not really looking at the scene. I felt someone approaching me and I turned quickly, instinctually sliding into my defence crouch. I slid out of it just as quickly as I realised who the person approaching me was.

"So, you're going to Washington," Alec said casually, strolling up to stand at the window next to me. "I'm going to miss you." He said grinning at me. I smiled shyly at him.

"I'll miss you as well, Alec, don't worry. I don't know what I'm going to do with myself when I don't have you". Alec was my source of entertainment here at the Volturi castle. Alec and I pretty much did everything together, including playing endless pranks on Felix and Jane.

We had hit it off as soon as I had joined the Volturi, and over time we eventually became best friends. There was only one problem... Even though I defiantly preferred him more than Felix, He and Alec seemed to have the same ideas...

Alec slipped his hand into mine, confirming my fears.

"Bella," Alec started, his voice sounding shaky.

Uh-oh. That was a bad sign...

"I was wondering... when you go back, do you um, want to – I – I – I," He stuttered. I started at him in horror. No! No Alec too! He took a deep breath and started again. "I was wondering; when you get back from Washington, if you wanted to, you know, give us a try?" I asked me, hope colouring his tone.

Oh god... how was I going to get myself out of this one?

"Um Alec, I dunno if-"

"Bella, don't answer now. Think about it why you're away and tell me what you think when you get back, okay?" Alec told me, interrupting me.

I was about to say 'I dunno if that's the best idea', but I could put off hurting him for awhile at least.

"Okay, Alec," I sighed as I gave in. "I'll at least think about it." He smiled widely at me.

"Excellent!" He said enthusiastically. He leaned down and gave me a kiss on my cheek, and walked away gaily. I heard Jane chocking back on her words in disgust as she followed her brother saying "Alec! Alec, are you insane! Being friends with her was bad enough, but now you've gone and pretty much PROPOSED to her! What is WRONG with you!" Jane was screeching at him as they both walked out of the antechamber. I could still hear her screeches though. Although Janes' remarks amused me, the reason for them troubled me.

Oh well... at least I had a great vacation ahead of me... I hoped.

I sighed and went back to staring at the rain splatter down onto the city I would be leaving in a week. I smiled to myself, because I felt happier and more peaceful than I had in a long time.

**Loved it?**

**Hated it?**

**Review it and tell me what you think!**

**Thanks so much to the people who are reading... I didn't think that so many people would like it, especially on the first day! I promise ill get the next chapter on as soon as possible!**


	3. Entering Washington

**Disclaimer - I do not own twilight. im not that cool.**

**well i would just like to thank **YukiYumena **for the inspriation that shes given me. by far the coolest kid on fan fiction.  
thanks for all you help! i dedicate this chapter to you :)**

The week passed quickly, to my intense surprise. I was expecting to have to sit around, bored and impatient.

I had so many questions for Carlisle. I wanted to know how he did it, how much time and energy it took to be able to, and most of all, why he did it.  
I couldn't imagine giving up human blood. Of course I would if I needed to, but seriously, why would I even bother? But it did sound like a great challenge. I was always complaining about how boring my life is... maybe I would try their life style when I got there. It was worth a try...

For the duration of the week, Felix sat in the same corner all day and night, staring at me with brooding eyes. He came up and talked to me eventually.  
"Um... Bella?" Felix asked me hesitantly  
"yes, Felix?" I replied in an impatient tone, not bothering to look up from the travel book I was reading.  
"Don't go, Bella. I'll miss you so much." He said, pleading. I finally looked up from what I was reading. His eyes were sad. So sad that I almost thought he was being sincere. Almost.  
I rolled my eyes.  
"Felix, for goodness sake! I'm leaving whether you like it or not! I need to get out of here – and it won't be forever so you can put your marriage proposal on hold." I said sarcastically. He pouted.  
"Fine. I'll see you later" He mumbled rudely, while he walked back to the corner and started to brood again.  
"I sincerely hope not" I muttered under my breath. I knew he could hear me, and I took great satisfaction to that fact.  
Alec was just as bad, though I didn't mind as much with him. At least I could actually stand him.  
"Bella, I understand why you're leaving, but do you have to go to the Cullen's? I hate the thought of you being so far away without me. Maybe I should come with you..." Alec told me worriedly, and somewhat possessively.  
His reluctance to let me go to the Cullen's confused me, but I didn't push him on it. I knew he would get all defensive, and I didn't want to leave on a bad note.  
"Alec, I'll be fine don't worry yourself. I'm just off to have a vacation, and I won't be gone that long." I reassured him.  
"But the Cullen's..." he mumbled, trailing off.  
"What do you have against the Cullen's! Washington is just as good a place as any to vacation. And besides, I have so many questions for them." I said defensive now. Alec scowled at me and turned to walk away from me, mumbling something that sounded like "stupid Carlisle Cullen and his sons".  
Ah. So that was the problem. Alec was... Jealous... but why would he be jealous? Aren't all the Cullen's married? Oh well. I didn't let Alec's now sour mood disrupt my cheerful one.  
I spent the rest of my last day finding ways to annoy Jane. I was surprisingly easier than usual! After the forth prank, where I shielded everyone she tried to use her powers on, she stomped away muttering "I can't wait until that wretched girl leaves". Her annoyance gave me a deep satisfaction that I couldn't get anywhere else.

I was anxious to leave when the day came. I wanted badly to meet the vampire with such a strong grip on his self control.  
It was Sunny outside, so I had to take extra measures. I decided to wear black skinny jeans, a thick, plain white long sleeved shirt and tanned gloves. I added a pure white sun hat, and some huge black sunglasses. I groaned in annoyance as I had to put in the blue contacts that turned my ruby red eyes violet. It was so petty! As I last minute thought, I took a huge yellow umbrella that would shield off any other light. I said my goodbyes to Aro and the rest of the guard before I took a hired car to the international airport.

I spent the duration of the flight reading through the three books I had packed, ignoring the leers form the guy who was sitting next to me.  
Not only had the guy next to me tried to flirt with me, but the male flight attendant nearly fainted when I smiled politely as I declined the food he offered me. Although that it annoyed me, it gave me a secret twinge of pleasure knowing that if I needed, I could get out of any situation with just smiling. Well, as long as the person who I was convincing was male, anyway.  
I played with my long mahogany hair and gnawed on my lip anxiously as the pilot announced that the plane was descending. What if they didn't like me? I would be as polite as I could possibly be of course, but what if they hated me anyway? I pushed that thought from my mind. It would just make me more anxious if I kept thinking about it.  
It occurred to me that I had no idea of who was picking me up.  
I only knew what Carlisle looked like because of the paintings that Aro had hung up back in the antechamber, but what if one of the other Cullen's came instead?  
I just had to hope that it was Carlisle.  
The pilot's voice over the loud speaker interrupted my silent panicking.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have now descended at Washington international Airport. I hope you had a wonderful flight and we look forward to flying with you next time," I started to get up and collect my things from the floor beneath my feet. "I would like to take this opportunity to thank the gorgeous lady in seat A, Row 3, in the first class area," I froze. Did he say _seat A, Row 3_? Oh my god. He did. I was in _seat A, Row 3. _This could _NOT_ be happening to me...  
"yeah she is pretty gorgeous," I heard the two men behind me in business class whispering. "I wonder if she's single..." I was horrified! I grabbed my things quicker and pushed past the man next to me to hurry out the plane door. I sighed in relief as I made it out of the boarding area and into the terminal. So much for being inconspicuous...  
a fresh wave of anxiety washed through me as I remembered I didn't know who was picking me up. I looked around the plain white terminal, looking for any sign of someone who looked like Carlisle, or at lease like a vampire. From the corner of my eye, I caught sight of a small, pixie like girl with short, spiky black hair, alabaster pale skin and butterscotch gold eyes waving at me. I turned my full attention to her just in time to watch her walk towards me in a movement so graceful that it could have been dancing. She was defiantly a vampire. No human could walk that gracefully.  
"Hello Bella, My name is Alice Cullen. Welcome to Washington. How was your flight?" Alice asked as she took my hand and tugged me towards the baggage carousel. She talked to me like she has known me for decades instead of minutes. How odd. But I didn't mind it much. It was actually refreshing. All the previous worries I had melted away as we walked hand in hand at a slow human pace.  
"The flight was... eventful." I said embarrassed by the memory.

"Yeah I would have been as well, what, with the Pilot flirting with you over the loud speaker. A little unorthodox of you ask me." She stated. I stopped suddenly, her hand still in mine, and looked at her with a surprised and curious expression. Luckily, we were already standing in front of the baggage carousel when I stopped, so Alice had stopped as well.  
"Oh that's right! You don't know!" she exclaimed, shaking her head at her own supposed stupidity. She stood on her toes and leaned to whisper in my ear. "That's my gift. I see the future." She said simply, and fetched my bag as it came around the revolving baggage platform.  
She probably saw what bag was mine too.  
She smiled sweetly at me, put her hand back in mine, and dragged me towards the airports' entrance.  
Once we were in the parking lot, Alice towed me towards a flashy canary yellow 911 Porsche. I was too busy staring at the pretty car in awe, that I didn't notice the tall, pale, godlike figure leaning against it.  
"Carlisle, this is Bella" Alice said grandly, Introducing me to the man I most wanted to meet. My attention was invariably set on him.  
He was beautiful, with tidy pale blonde hair and the same gold eyes as Alice, he looked every bit like the man I imagined. He looked no younger than 28, but he still made me feel like a child. He looked wise, like he'd seen everything. I had no doubt that he had.  
"Welcome Bella," Carlisle said kindly in his deep voice. I smiled at him shyly.  
"Thank you so much for having me! I was going insane in that castle... I really needed a break" I said laughing sheepishly at myself. Alice and Carlisle laughed with me.  
"I have to admit, when Gianna called, I didn't know what to think when she said something about a member of the Volturi guard staying with us. You're certainly not what I expected, Bella." Carlisle admitted. I laughed, More openly now.  
"Don't worry Carlisle, I wouldn't have expected me like me either."  
"Well I knew that you were like you Bella" Alice said defensively. I smiled at her.  
"Yes, but Alice you probably know everything." I told her. She paused to think about this.  
"Yeah, just about everything". I laughed at her modesty and she grinned at me in response. I had a feeling that this was the start of a beautiful friendship.  
"Alright let's get you to the Cullen home to meet everyone. They're all very excited, you see" Carlisle took my trunk of Alice.  
"So whose car is this?" I asked out of polite interest.  
"This baby," Alice gestured fluidly to the expensive car "is mine". She sounded proud, almost like a parent when a child gets an award at school or something. I shook my head and smiled fondly at her, while she helped me into the back seat of the car, and slid into the seat in front of me. Carlisle had long since been in the front seat after putting my trunk in the backseat in vampiric speed, and before we knew it, we were speeding off onto the highway that would lead to forks.

The conversation between the three of us on the way to forks flowed easily. I was surprisingly comfortable.  
That feeling left me as soon as we pulled into a long dirt road, surrounded by acres and acres of emerald green trees. I was guessing this was the driveway. If my heart still beat, I knew it would be going a million miles an hour. I did okay with Alice and Carlisle, but would the others like me? Maybe Alec had a reason to dislike them other than jealousy...  
No. I knew that making judgments so early was unfair. They were probably really nice people. I would give them the chance, and besides, Carlisle said that they were looking forward to meeting me...  
"Bella? Just a heads up... We haven't had a guest of our kind in awhile, so don't get too overwhelmed if the rest of our family are overbearing. They have good intentions." He told me, turning his head around to look at me, even though he was driving.  
He made a sudden left turn, and before I knew it, we were pulling up in front of a huge pure white triple story house sitting in the middle of a huge green meadow. It was beautiful! It must have been at least 100 years old, but it was in great shape. It had a nice little white porch around the house, and the west side of the house was made entirely out of glass. I loved it. I already felt at home.  
I went behind the canary yellow Porsche and attempted to get my trunk out but Alice was in front of me in a flash.  
"What do you think you're doing!" she sounded outraged.  
"Umm... getting my trunk?" I said this like it was a question.  
"I don't think so. Emmett can do that."  
"Who?" I asked her but she was already calling out to him.  
"Emmett! Come get Bella's trunk! Don't be rude! And besides, it means you get to show off your muscles" She said, rolling her eyes at me. I stifled a giggle.  
"Ha ha. You're _hilarious_ Alice. If Jasper wouldn't kill me, and if you couldn't see the future, you would be SO dead." I heard a booming voice grumble from inside. The door opened, slamming against the wall behind it after a insanely huge vampire came barging out.  
"Dammit," I heard him curse. "Esme's gonna kill me!" This was obviously Emmett. I giggled softly as I watched him inspect the extent of the damage to the wall. My soft laugh caught his attention and the burly boy looked me right in the eye. He was _HUGE._ By far the biggest vampire I had ever seen, in height and muscle. But he didn't scare me... he looked friendly, almost childlike. He had curly dark brown hair, and the same gold eyes that Carlisle and Alice had - I would have to ask Carlisle about that. But all in all I had a feeling Emmett and I were going to have _ALOT_ of fun together.  
He smiled impishly at me.  
"You must be Bella," He said, still wearing his impish grin. I smiled back in the same mischievous smile that would let him know that we would defiantly be in kahoots. He seemed to get the message. "I'm Emmett."  
"So I've heard" I answered casually. He shook his head at me, still smiling.  
"Emmett! Bag!" she reminded him, pointing to wear it lay on the floor. He rolled his eyes at her.  
"Yes, ma'am" he said, mock saluting. We both laughed, but stopped immediately when Alice gave us threatening scowls. I bit my lip to keep from laughing.  
"Come on, Bella," Alice said, taking my hand. "I'll show you around."  
She took me on a tour around the house, starting down stairs. There I met Jasper, who was studying a globe for some reason. When we walked in the study he was sitting in, it left me no doubt that Jasper and Alice were together, the way that they looked at each other. But I didn't really have much time to go much deeper into it than that. I was too busy staring into the butterscotch eyes of the bronzed haired god sitting by the computer table.  
'_Yes_'i thought. '_This was defiantly going to be an interesting vacation..._'

**Loved? Hated? let me know! reviews please!**


	4. Garage Conversations

****

Disclaimer - I dont own twlight - sadly - but i do own the story line :)

**hey everyone! id just like to say thankyou to the wonderful people who reveiwed my story! i have to say that it made my day reading all the positive reveiws you guys gave me so i dedicate this chapter to you :)  
before you start reading, i would just like to give you a heads up about rosalie. ive decided that she ownt be asmuch of a cow to bella as she was in the books, because bella is already a vampire, so rosalie wont have any resentment towards her. i just thought id let you know :P ill stop blabbing now haha. Happy reading everyone :)**

The room was totally silent, as the bronze haired boy and I stared into each other's eyes for I don't know how long.  
My forth pair of blue contacts had disintegrated by now, meaning that he was looking into the crimson colour of my eyes.  
I didn't recognise the feelings rushing through me. All I knew was that whatever it was making my skin tingle from my head to my toes, and my stomach flutter.  
Alice cleared her throat purposefully, trying to capture our attention, but it still took me a moment to pull my eyes away from the beautiful boy.

"Edward, this is Bella. Remember the Volturi member who was coming to stay with us?" Alice told him, a note of something that I didn't know the name of underlining her tone.

"Welcome, Bella" Edward said, still staring at me.  
The electric pulse that went through me at this moment was so strong, that I thought it would restart my heart.

"Thank you. I'm glad to be here. I have to say, you all have a lovely home" I told them casually, but I felt like anything but. I looked back over to meet Edward's gaze. His expression had changed. He now wore a frustrated frown, creating a crease in his pale forehead.

"Excuse me" Edward said suddenly, jerking quickly out of his seat, and rushing out the door in speed that was too fast for my eyes. I turned to Alice, with an expression on my face that was confused and somewhat hurt.

"Did I-"  
"No, you didn't do anything Bella." Alice interrupted, reassuring me. Her eyes suddenly went blank. "He's just gone to talk to Carlisle" she explained as her eyes came back to the present.

"So how was the drive, Darling?" Jasper asked Alice, Oblivious to my presence.  
Just like Alice was now. She rushed over to him gracefully, and perched on his knee, staring deep into his eyes. She didn't answer him, too lost in the planes of his face.  
This made me uncomfortable, and I left quickly, leaving them to be together without any interruptions. I hurried away, looking behind me, so preoccupied in hurrying away without jasper and Alice noticing, that I ran smack bang into to arms of Edward Cullen.  
He staggered slightly under the force of our collision and caught me before I hit the wall.  
He held me in his arms staring into my eyes again like he had before, blocking out any thought that I was thinking.  
after we had stared into each other's eyes for awhile – with Edward still holding me in his arms – my train of thought was unscrambled enough to form a coherent apology. I still stuttered though.

"I-I-I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching were I was going! I was just trying to leave Alice and jasper quietly, so I was preoccupied..."

"It's perfectly alright Bella. I was running to find Rosalie. She needed mine and Emmett's help to hold up the car's she's fixing up. I'm as much to blame as you are." He said politely. He still had a slightly frustrated expression, but his face was dominated by a look of...Was that... awe?  
No way. No _way_ could a man with such… perfection could be in awe of me. I was pretty plain, even though I was a vampire…

"Would you like to come with me?" Edward asked me in velvet, musical voice. I almost choked in excitement. I was a split second away form doing a happy dance. I managed to restrain myself enough to reply with out jumping up and down with excitement.

"I would love to. I haven't met Rosalie yet, and I quite liked Emmet." I said laughing to myself at the memory of Emmett's mischievous smile. Edwards' eyes tightened a tiny bit, but then he laughed.

"I wouldn't be so excited about the idea of meeting Rosalie. Sometimes I wish I hadn't."

"well maybe I'll like her," I said defensively, but still smiling. It was impossible to not smile when you were talking to the most gorgeous boy in the world.

He let go of my waist – to my dismay – and motioned for me to follow him.  
I did without hesitation.  
He walked down the first flight of stairs, and out the back door, and before I knew it, I was standing outside the door of a humongous garage staring in shock at the display of expensive cars in front of me.  
I saw a sliver Volvo, Alice's yellow Porsche, a black Mercedes, a beautiful Aston martin, and at the end of the row, a cherry red Jeep wrangler, which was being held up by Emmett, and a beautiful Red BMW convertible that Edward was now holding up.  
It took me a moment to realise that they were both acting as jacks' for the beautiful blonde girl who was laying down under the jeep.

" I heard your little comment inside Edward. Expect payback." The blonde girl – who was obviously Rosalie - said in a threatening tone. Edward rolled his eyes, while Emmett's booming laugh filled the garage, making the grey metal walls shake.

"Rose babe, I don't think revenge is going to work out too well, what with Edwards's mind reading. He'll know whenever you try something." Emmett said, still laughing. Emmett's laugh was so infectious, that I couldn't help laughing aswell. The sound of it made everyone turn to look at me.

"Bella right?" Rosalie said to me somewhat superiorly. It made me cranky whenever someone talked to me like that, but I decided to be polite anyway.

"Yeah, that's me," I said smiling uncomfortably.  
Rosalie surprised me by smiling back in a smile that nearly broke my heart because of how beautiful it was. I immediately felt more at ease, now that It seemed less tense.

"Happy too meet you. I see you've met Edward?" she asked innocently. Edward shot her a dirty look. It just made him even more heart breakingly beautiful, if that was even possible.

"Yeah I have. I meet Emmett just before. Carried in stuff in for me" I told her, still smiling. Emmett shot me a wink and an impish grin. Rose suddenly glared at me.

"My _husband _is very handy." She said possessively, as she got from under the car and sat of Emmett's lap. This made me want to laugh. She must have thought I was cracking onto Emmett.

"These are some nice cars'" I said in obvious awe, changing the subject to the first thing I could come up with. Rosalie immediately brightened at the subject. I stored that piece of information away in my mind: when Rose is cranky, talk about cars.

"They are aren't they? Our family likes to collect cars. Mine's the BMW. Its pretty isn't it?" she said proudly.  
"It's gorgeous! I don't actually have a car." I told them. They all started at me in shock.

"Are you serious?" Emmett said horrified. "_Why_?"

"I never really got my license. Well I many have when I was human, but I don't remember anything about my human life." I told them simply. They were all still staring at me in shock.

"Arrrh! I can't stand it any longer! What are you thinking, Bella?" Edward asked me suddenly. Rosalie and Emmett all started at him in shock.

"Can't you hear her?" Rosalie said incredulous.

"No. I've tried, but I just can't. It's frustrating me!" he said, using his free hand to run his hand through his hair.

I was confused by his reaction. They mentioned before that he read minds before, but Aro can't read my mind either… and then it clicked. Ah. He must not be able to read my mind. I giggled, and everyone stared at me.  
I thought I'd better explain.

"Don't worry about it," I said still laughing. "That's my gift. I'm a shield. I block out all mental attacks. You aren't the only vampire whose gifts' don't work on me." I shrugged.

They were all still staring at me. And then Emmett suddenly burst out laughing.

"Well Rose, Bella can help you with your revenge plan!" He said standing up to high five me. I laughed at his immaturity, but high fived him anyway. He brought out the child in me.  
Rosalie's eyes sparkled at his words, were as Edwards' turned thoughtful.

"Can you project?" Edward asked curiously. I laughed at him.

"I can actually. I've been practicing for about two and a half years, and so far I can project it out to over fifty metres, but it's quite difficult for me." I told me, compelled to talk by his intrigued facial expression.  
The three other vampires nodded to each other, obviously impressed. This made me feel very embarrassed…

"Well at least you know nothing's wrong with your gift, Edward. Now you only have to worry about everything _else_ that's wrong with you."  
Rosalie said sweetly. Emmett laughed and I couldn't help laughing to, even though I defiantly did _NOT_ agree with what she said.

"Edward? Emmett? Rosalie? Have you seen Bella?" A pretty female voice called.

"She's out here, Esme." Edward said in a normal tone of voice. I knew that she would still hear him though.

"Hello, Bella!" Esme enthused, who was standing by me in a second after Edward had spoken. She leaned over and hugged me warmly on my shoulders.

"Hello, Esme," I said politely, smiling at the motherly woman. "Thank you so much for letting me stay with you." She beamed at me with a gorgeous smile.

"Well I just would like to let you all know that we're going hunting in an hour. Be ready to go. I'm sorry Bella; we're driving down to Phoenix to wipe out some coyotes, so you'll have to come if you don't mind… if not I'll stay with you…" Esme told me. Her eyes were itch black so I thought I better let them go. I might even have a try at the "vegetarian" meal.

"Of course we don't expect you to hunt with us. You can hunt by yourself if you like, and just meet us somewhere at the end of the weekend." Edward added. I was grateful to him for giving me the option but I was curious…

"No ill hunt with you. I've been curious to see what it's like, and I would prefer to hunt with everyone else for the duration of my stay." I told them smiling. Everyone beamed at me.

"Well that's lovely!" Esme exclaimed "That makes everything so much easier! And Carlisle will be thrilled…" Esme said talking to herself as she walked out of the garage.

"Come on, Bella," Rosalie said to me, taking my hand in a friendship gesture, and dragging me out of the garage towards the house.  
I felt a little surprised, but still happy that she didn't feel any resentment towards me anymore.

"Emmett, Edward, Clean up the tools will you? I have to help Bella pack and then ill have to pack for myself _AND_ you Emmett… I've got so much to do, and only an hour to do it! Quick Bella, come on!" She said in a rush.

She reminded me of Heidi in that way. She was always miss perfectionist.  
As she dragged me towards the house, I kept trying to tell her that my bag was still packed from my trip, but she wouldn't listen, and only got Alice to come and help her gang up on me. The dragged my and my bags to Rosalie's' room, which was covered in mirrors', might I add.

"But look at what you're wearing, Bella!" Alice wailed in distress after I tried once again to argue against them re-packing my whole bag. "It's practically killing me!"

"Please, Alice! We're going hunting, not to a fashion parade" I told her, as equally distressed. I wasn't used to having people criticise my clothes. Especially the clothes I planned to take hunting.

"But we don't have anyone to dress. I never got to have children." Rosalie said, pouting. I gave in after that one. I was a sucker for the guilt trips. They eventually let me go down stairs after plenty of clothes packing, after they made me witness half my clothes being torn up and put in the trash.  
I couldn't do anything but stare at them in silent horror.  
They had also made me change out of my clothes that I had on. I now wore a pair of black denim jeans, with an ice blue silk halter top, with matching silk high heels. I had kept my mouth shut, even though I thought that I looked ridiculous. I don't know why they dressed me in silk. Were going clubbing after we hunted?  
They confused me on a whole different level.  
Apparently I was their new Barbie doll.  
They had also done my hair into long curls that cascaded gracefully down my back. I had to admit, I did like the hair, but I would never ever tell Alice or Rosalie that.  
It would encourage them further.  
I sat in the Cullen's' living room, staring out into the rain.

"Alright, Everyone out to the cars!" I heard Esme say.

'_Well here goes nothing'_, I though as I stood up from the cream couch and walked out into the rain.  
I had a feeling that I was in for an interesting experience this weekend.

**Loved?  
hated?  
im curious to know!  
know that your reveiws do help me, so id like to see alot of them!  
thanks to everyone whos read this.  
i have a story that i think you'll like, because if you like mine, then you like:  
**_Marriage irrangments _**by **_YukiYumena _**- this girl is my idol! you need to read this!  
hold out for the next chapter! ill hopefully have a new one posted tomorrow.  
love you all for being patient!**


	5. The Drive

**Disclaimer – Regardless of my daily prayers to become Stephanie Meyer, that wish still hasn't seemed to have come true, therefore I still do not own Twilight (To my utter dismay). **

**Thanks everyone for the reviews!**

**Sorry that I haven't updated in awhile… I actually hate my humanities teacher (whoever thought of putting geography and history together should be shot). **

**I intend to write heaps this weekend – sorry for keeping you waiting!  
I've gotten a lot's of reviews saying that I needed to put spaces in the third chapter. You guys were right, of course (: It was a very silly mistake and I fixed it just then, so you guys can read the fourth chapter easier now (: **

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Chloe-sexy, for the awesome review that made me laugh so hard!  
Love you guys and thanks so much for the awesome reviews!**

When I reached the Cullen's' garage, I was immediately bombarded by Alice, telling me to get out of the rain.

"Bella!" She said, clearly horrified. "What do you think you're doing? Rosalie and I didn't put all that effort into your appearance just to have it ruined a mere ten minutes later by the rain!"

She rushed over to me and yanked my hand with more force from her than you'd expect, considering that she was half my size.  
I let her drag me out of the rain, knowing it would make her happy.  
It would also make my life a _hell _of a lot easier.

"Alice, don't bully the guest," Esme chided "you'll scare her away."

"Yeah, Alice" Emmett snickered.

Alice stuck her tongue out at him, and then turned away from her older brother childishly. Their friendly bickering exchange made me smile wistfully.  
As far as I knew, I had never had siblings, and watching the Cullen's' interact with each other made me wish I could've experienced the love they had.

"Bella?" a velvet voice interrupted my wallowing.

I looked up, Dazed, and met the extraordinary onyx eyes of Edward Cullen.

"Are you okay?"

It was like the gods' created his eyes, with the mind frame that they absolutely had to hypnotise the fortunate person who got to look into them.  
It was so easy to get lost in his eyes. I was so lost in them that I forgot my own name.  
And that I was supposed to be answering the beautiful vampire talking to me.  
I immediately felt like the biggest idiot.

"I, uh, um, pardon me?" I stuttered spastically.

"I asked if you were okay," Edward smiled at me. "You seemed kind of… nostalgic."

"I absolutely fine," I answered breathlessly, still looking into his darkened eyes.

"I'm glad," He said, flashing a crooked grin that took my breath away.

Was it at all possible for an unmoving, vampiric heart to break?  
We stared at each other in silence again, paying little attention to the six other vampires packing various things into the back of a range of expensive cars.  
I felt a shock go through me, exactly like the one I had earlier.  
The feeling was so potent that it made my whole being flutter from head to toe.  
I felt like I should have been levitating off the ground.  
I tried to look away to check if I actually was flying, but it was an unbearable thought to break eye contact with the lovely creature standing in front of me. The thought actually caused me physical pain.  
I flinched at how strong the emotions going through me were.

These feelings were like being human for me – Unfamiliar and strange.  
But there was a thrill to these emotions pulsing through my dried up veins.  
It felt oddly exciting and new. I found that I loved the sensation.  
These feelings were like nothing I had ever felt before.

"Rose and Em, you two take the Jeep. It'll come in handy when we need to drive cross country," Carlisles' voice interrupted.

We both looked away from each other and turned our heads to look at the father figure standing at the open garage door.

"Jazz and Alice will take the Porsche, Edward and Bella will take the Aston Martin and Esme and I will be taking the Mercedes. Its supposed to be a 23 hour trip, but without the rest stops and the faster cars, and of course, our maniac driving, we should get there under 5 hours." Carlisle concluded.

Everyone started moving towards the assigned cars without hesitation, but I simply stayed frozen… as did Edward.

"Carlisle!" Edward complained.

My motionless heart sunk. He must not want to drive me. I didn't blame him, really. I wasn't really that interesting anyway. I silently scolded myself. I hadn't admitted it to myself consciously, but as soon as Edward had protested, I realised I had thought that maybe what I was feeling was mutual. That maybe I had the same effect on him that he had on me. How stupid of me to even think that.

I suddenly understood what the emotions were.

"Carlisle!" Edward complained again, when Carlisle had walked away from him. "The Aston martin? Do I have to? It might get ruined." Edward pleaded with a childlike tone layered his voice.  
I felt hope rise in my chest. So he didn't mind driving me? Maybe my hopes weren't so silly after all...

NO. I was going to stop my thoughts in there tracks right there. Nothing would ever happen between us. He would never feel what I felt for him.  
I had just one question for myself: What kind of deranged, freak fell in love with someone within the first four hours of meeting them? I already knew the answer to that one – me. I was the deranged freak that fell in love with someone after four hours.  
I had some serious issues.

"Edward it has a darker tint to the windows, which we'll need down south. Why do you think Alice isn't complaining about bringing her Porsche?" Carlisle said patently.  
Edward sighed and nodded his head in defeat, clearly not happy about it, though.

"Are you ready to leave, Bella?" Edward said to me, a heart warming smile stretched across his face. I had never met anyone who could be so unintentionally sexy.

"Yes" I answered simply, unable to think clearly enough to form another coherent answer. He took my hand and led me to the dark green sleek looking Aston martin vantage. He had the door opened for me in a flash and me in the car just as fast.

"See you later, Bella!" I heard Alice and Rosalie call in unison. I looked out of the back windshield and saw them hand in hand, waving at the car that was pulling out of the garage at an alarming place.

I turned towards Edward, just in time to see his curious gaze flicker to me. I looked down shyly and fidgeted with on of my dark curls. This would be an interesting journey…

For about three hours of the drive, it was silent.  
But not the uncomfortable type of silence.  
It was more of an oh-my-god-im-in-the-same-car-with-the-most-beautiful-man-alive kind of silence.  
On the inside I was jumping up and down with joy.  
Yes, by far the most beautiful boy…  
but it was more than that. Yes, he was insanely beautiful, but he had an air around him, almost like an aura. He just radiated… _good_.

"So, why did you decide to come with us?" Edward's beautiful voice said, interrupting my trance. I thought about it for a moment.

"I just needed a break from my Volturi life, you know? And if that means taking on the "vegetarian" diet than that's what I'll do." I told him. It was amazing how many words came out of my mouth. He just made me want to speak. To let him inside my mind.  
He was silent for awhile as he took this in, so it surprised me when he laughed a musical laugh.

"What?" I asked, partially chuckling aswell. His laugh was so extraordinary, that it made me want to laugh aswell.

"Nothing really. It's just very interesting hearing those words come out of a member of the Volturi's mouth. The rest of the guard are usually content at the thought of just being there, and here you are saying that you're sick of it and you need a holiday. I have to say, Bella. You are interesting, but truly, you are very weird vampire." He stated.

"Thanks" I said sarcastically.

"But why is it that you're sick of the Volturi? He asked, looking me right in the eyes. His pitch black eyes were suddenly bright with genuine curiosity. This surprised me. I suppose because it's because he can't hear me…

"Honestly, I've never truly been satisfied with the Volturi's life style.  
I've only stayed with them for so long because they created me.  
I've always been curious, convinced that there was something else out there.  
I'm alone on that thought of course. Everyone else thinks I'm crazy, especially Aro.  
But I can't help but think that there's something else, something better to do, rather than spending my infinite life alone and unhappy.  
But I have no where else to go, and until I can find my reason for this life, I'm just going to suck it up and stay with them. I owe them that much." I told him truthfully. I was actually quite embarrassed at my confession. Just something about him made me want to be one hundred percent truthful with him. I wanted nothing more at this moment than to earn his trust. He was silent again, imaging my point of view I supposed. He had a beautiful thoughtful look on his face and a wise reflection to match in his eyes.

"You are… very perceptive," He told me truthfully. "It's very confusing. I can't figure you out at all. I usually can read people better than I can a book."

"Yeah, well, im just simply unique." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. He laughed at me and shook his head.

"So tell me more about your self," He asked me politely. I didn't know what to tell him! Why would he want to know about me anyway? I wasn't interesting at all…

"Well… what do you want to know?" I asked timidly. I really had no idea…

"Everything." He said with a dazzling smile. My breath caught. How did he do that? Obviously hearing my breathing stop, he looked at me worriedly. I breathed again and looked away from his perfect face so I could gain some coherency.

"Uhmm," I finally said, still somewhat breathless. "Well, Eleazar found me three years ago in Phoenix, actually. Aro had sent him all over the world looking for someone like me. Eleazar once told me that he didn't even know if I had the talent he though I did, because I blocked his gift out, even when I was human.  
Anyway, He found me close to death, in a car wreck. He said he still would have saved me, even if he thought that I had no powers, because I apparently looked… innocent. He said that he couldn't bare to leave me for dead. So he carried me way from the scene of the accident and changed me. Three days later, I was a new born vampire. We caught the next flight back to Italy. That was actually one of the hardest things I have ever had to do. The desire to kill all of the humans' on that plane was so great, that it was painful. But Eleazar helped me, and somehow I managed to fly half way across the world without a casualty on that flight. Eleazar was a great man." I said, affection colouring my tone clearly. He scowled out into the windshield into the darkness.

What did I say now?

"Yes Eleazar is a very decent man. He lives up in Denali, with his wife Carmen and the others, Kate, Irina and Tanya." He told me. I was surprised that he actually knew this.

"How'd you know that?" I asked him, the surprise colouring my tone. He smiled.

"The Denali Clan are like family to us. They share our beliefs on preserving human life." He informed me. This astonished me. I didn't know that the Denali's were vegetarians.

"Wow. Eleazar and animal blood?" I asked in disbelief. I paused and then I laughed he looked confused. "I guess I should have seen it coming. Eleazar was always the most compassionate, even to humans." I explained. Edward smiled a heartbreakingly beautiful crooked grin in response.

"Yes. He's one hundred percent committed to this life. All of us are." He said, half to me, half to himself.

I was about to ask another question, but he slowed the car down to a crawl, and pulled my attention away as he turned into a deserted car park.  
The other three cars' were already there. He got out of the car, and before I could even move, he was at my door, opening it politely for me. He smiled and held out his hand to help me out of the car.

I took it without a second thought, and smiled back at him.

To my pleasure, he didn't let it go once we were outside of the car.  
We walked hand in hand towards his family, who were gathered around the hood of the Mercedes in a semi-circle, paying no attention to us.  
When we reached them I caught onto the jist of the semi-circle easily.  
A map was placed in the middle of it, with carlisles' finger running across the paper as he planned out our trip.

"We'll start from here," He said as he traced his fingers delicately along the uneven surface of the map. "And make a wide arc towards the planes. After three days, we should be back. Any questions?" I looked around and saw no hesitation in anyone's' faces.

"So it's decided." Carlisle said finally. "Let us hunt".

**Loved it?  
Hated it?**

**Let me know! Thanks again for all the reviews everyone… they always make my day. And I made sure I put spaces between the lines like requested! If you didn't read the new authors' notes on the fourth chapter, then to let you know, I've put spaces in that chapter aswell.  
Keep reading! Ill try to update more.**


	6. first hunt

**Disclaimer – same as always [ I do not own twilight yadiyaddaya same thing.]**

**Im actually quite pleased with the reviews I got yesterday – I got 31 emails from fan fiction yesterday, letting me know that within the first hour after I published my 5****th**** chapter, that heaps of people had reviewed, added me to their favourite story and author's list and alerts! Lots of alerts! You guys have seriously made my day.  
Three people in particular have made it even better – **_**gummiebears,**_** for leaving a review that simply made me laugh with happiness, **_**Burrberry Bugsy**__, _**for the inspirational writing she does, and**_** LeLe1103 **_**for the intelligent review they felt me. It was very refreshing. I would also like to thank my best friend **_LiddolMonokurooBoo,_ **otherwise known as Nghi, who has just become my editor.****So I would like to dedicate this chapter too those Four lovely people. Enjoy the next instalment of love like lightning.**

I was so nervous. Not only was I hunting animals for the first time, I was also with a whole bunch of vampires tat were more experienced than me.  
I had no idea how to hunt animals. Would it be much different? I usually just let the scent draw me in, but maybe there was a different method for hunting animals.  
My face was contorted into a scowl of discomfort as I walked besides Edward and Rosalie.

"Bella, you'll be perfectly fine." Jasper spoke to me, without taking his eyes off Alice, who was skipping ahead through the clutter of disarrayed cacti. You could see the love in his eyes as he looked at her.  
Carlisle and Esme were trailing behind, talked softly to each other, hand in hand. Emmett had his hands wrapped around Rosalie's' waist and kept shooting me and Edward suggestive smiles. It made me want to roll my eyes. Of course I wanted Edward like that but seriously, why would Emmett think that we both felt the same?

"I'm just a little nervous you know? I haven't hunted animals before and I don't want to do it wrong." I admitted to everyone. There was a short silence that was quickly interrupted by Emmett laughing so hard that his knees were shaking.

Edward turned towards him and growled, and Emmett immediately stopped the hysterics, but a few muffled chuckled still were heard. Edward shot him a glare that made him look like…such a… _vampire_.

"Bella, its okay to be nervous" Rosalie said soothingly, while matching following Edwards lead and glaring deathly at Emmett.  
Emmett suddenly looked very scared… I felt sorry for him.

"Yeah, Bella don't worry too much about it. There's a first time for everything!" Alice's voice called cheerfully from behind a cactus.

"But what if I do it wrong?" I asked, anxiety colouring my tone.

"Don't worry. I won't let you. I promise ill be here for you." Edward whispered in my ear. Was it just me, or did his words have a double meaning?

"Thanks" I said quietly, but this time, it wasn't because of the anxiety. I didn't even feel scared anymore.

The scenery suddenly changed from mismatched overgrown cacti, to a display of tall trees that closed up and formed a woods.

This must be our hunting ground.  
I looked up at Edward, only to meet his onyx eyes again. He smiled his heart warming grin at me and took my hand boldly. I smiled back at him, with a sense of expectation and gripped his hand tighter.  
And then we ran hand in hand at vampiric speed into the dark, rainy forest.

***************

"What do I do now?" I asked nervously. Edward and I had just run for about 5 minutes and stopped at a certain point deep in the dark, dreary brown woods.  
He'd gotten me to close my eyes and reach out around me, to find an animal. I had found a pack of coyotes toward the south east. Normally the prey came to me, but this was just so much different. I was so lost.

"Just follow your instincts." Edward said softly at my ear, his voice sending tingles down my spine. I shivered at the feeling. Edward chuckled lightly, his breath still touching my ear.  
So I did exactly what he said without another word. Let go of my inhibitions and followed what I wanted to do.

I crept quietly forwards, with my eyes still closed until I could hear a heart beat.  
My eyes shot open, only to see the pack I had detected having a brawl. Screeched were coming from the mouths of the great cats' jaws as they attacked each other.  
I knew what I was to do immediately.  
I lunged at the coyote that was already on the ground and bit into its neck. It was as easy for me to bite into the flesh as it was for a human to bite into melted chocolate.  
It tasted disgusting though. The appealing sound of the heart beat was not as promising as id thought. I now understood why not many vampires did this.  
When I had finished draining my kill, I pushed myself off it.

The clearing was empty now, except for Edwards' beautiful figure leaning against a nearby brown tree.

I smiled at him, and his eyes popped wide open. This confused me… was there something on my clothes? I looked down to inspect myself.

Oh. Now I saw why he was looking at me like that.

My clothes were pretty much torn to shreds, revealing the lacy black undergarments that Alice and Rosalie had forced me into earlier.  
I silently thanked them. At least I wasn't wearing some old gross underwear… and then it hit. He could see my under wear. Oh. My. God.  
I immediately felt embarrassed, and I was glad that my heart beat or the blush that most defiantly would have occurred couldn't give me away.

There were sometimes moments when I really loved being a vampire.

This being one of them…  
he was still gawking at me.

"i-erhh-um-alice-rosalie-lace-coyote-I-I-I" I stuttered, trying to form an apology and an explanation at the same time. But he ignored me.  
He didn't do anything though. In the speed of light, his lips were inches away from mine.

"Don't apologize for being so beautiful" He told me in a whisper. And with that our lips met.

Electrifying feelings washed through me at an outstanding pace, making my breathing accelerate. My fingers intertwined in his hair, pulling his face closer to mine.  
He hugged my hips, dragging me close, but it wasn't enough. I hitched my legs around his waist, letting his hand drift to my upper thigh.

The subconscious of my mind noted that it was raining heavily now.  
The Lightning struck loudly, and suddenly; unexpected.  
That's exactly what I felt now.  
This love had hit my like lightning.

**Loved?**

**Hated?**

**Tell me what you though.**

**You're reviews make my day!**

**Thanks so much for everyone who's reading this.**


	7. Apologies

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own twilight, no matter how hard that I wish. *sigh***

I would like to dedicate this chapter to___LilMizJez _**who embarrassed herself at the brunch table because she was laughing so hard at my story.  
i would also like to dedicate this chapter to one of my Best friends, **_Kelsey_**, AKA **_Kelz_is_sexii_xo_** I love you with all my heart, gorgeous girl. My life would be a complete waste without you to share it with.  
Hope you enjoy chapter seven (:**

My hands were tangled in his bronze hair, pulling him closer to me. My body was arched towards him and my legs were wrapped around his waist. I was sure I didn't look polite for company.  
He wasn't any better. He had one hand grabbing my upper thigh, and the other hand was around my neck, making it impossible to escape.  
He had me pinned against the tree he was leaning against moments before. The feeling was sensational.  
Nothing compared to the feeling of his warm lips moving against mine in synchronisation.  
Electric currents were pulsing from the places that he touched, which was practically everywhere. His hands roamed around my body from my waist to my lower back and then to finally caress my face.  
I repeated his actions in reverse, cherishing every moment that I got to touch his silky skin. Everything about him was perfect. Just this, kissing him felt like enough to last a life time.

"Ha ha ha!" I heard someone laugh. Edward and I both froze

"Good job, Edward! It's about time you got some man!" Now both Edward and I were turned towards the offender - Emmett.

Edward was scowling at Emmett, but Emmett didn't appear to have noticed yet.  
"I hope you didn't use any tongue, because tongue on the first kiss is so disgus-"Emmett started to blab, but was silenced when surprisingly, Edward punched Emmett full in the face.  
Emmett and I both started at Edward in shock.

"Don't. Say. Anything. Else. Or. You. Die." Edward threatened quietly under his breath in a dark tone. The sound of his voice surprised me – his deathly glare surprising me even more. But Emmett just snorted.

"Like you could take me down," Emmett said arrogantly. Edwards's eyes just tightened in response. "But I'm not going too! Jesus, Edward. Calm yourself down!" Emmett said defensively. He paused and then looked me up and down appreciatively.

"Bella, I have to say, I like the outfit. You should get rose to wear one like that." He said with a goofy smile.  
Edward hissed at him, still glaring.  
I felt so embarrassed... I didn't mean to make my clothes like this and i most defiantly did not mean for Emmett, let alone Edward to see me like this.

"I... uh... thanks..." I stuttered, not knowing what to say.

"Emmett. Do you mind?" Edward said rudely. Emmett took the queue to leave without any other smart remark. He knew when he had over stepped the line.

"Rosalie is probably looking for me..." Emmett said making up his poor excuse on the spot, and quickly leaving the small clearing we were standing in.

I suddenly felt very awkward... what was he going to do? Would he yell at me? Lame me for the state of my clothes? I couldn't help that... the coyote did that. I don't go around ripping my clothes up on purpose... I turned to look at him. His expression was un-readable. That was a very bad sign...

"Bella," He said, his tone slightly strained. "Bella, I apologise for my behaviour just before. It was a despicable action that I regret deeply and I'm sorry if made you feel uncomfortable. That was inexcusable."  
It stung more than it should, when he said that he regretted it.  
Well, I didn't regret it. Not one ounce of regret was in my body. More like happiness, pace love... and now hurt because that I knew that he probably only did that because I was half naked. He didn't really love me. He wasn't as insane to love someone within an hour of meeting them. My eyes stung in a strange way that I had never experienced before. So this was what it felt like to cry... Or the action of crying, anyway. I took in a deep breath and looked up to meet his eyes. He flinched slightly for some reason, but I couldn't think of the reason why.  
I was too wrapped up in trying to let my voice betray my heart wrenching sadness.

"It's-It doesn't matter. We should be getting back..." I stuttered. It was all I should manage not to cry.

We ran towards' Carlisles' sent without another word. Occasionally, I would sneak a glance at him from the corner of my eye. He was trying not to look at me, but his gaze slipped as often as mine did.

I was positive that he liked me as well. I hadn't had a lot of experience in this type of thing, but i was pretty sure that the obvious signs that I'd read in books were there.

I'd just have to make him see that he belonged by my side.

I knew that there would be absolutely no limit to how far i would go to make him see that.

**I know it's a short chapter, but i got out everything I needed. The next chapter will be longer, because there will be more to write about.. Bella is going to get up to some big mischief, with the help of Alice and Emmett.  
Curious? You'll just have to wait and see (:**

**Make sure you review!**


	8. Persuasion

**Disclaimer – I do not own the twilight characters, but I do own the books (:**

**So yeah nothing really to say here, but I would like to dedicate this chapter to my enthusiastic Best friend, Peta. She is ONE awesome person. I couldn't live without you gorgeous (: I lovee you (:  
so yeah enjoy, and I hope I get as enthusiastic a response as I did with the last chapter ( even though it's going to suck compared to this one ;) ) relax, read, and enjoy!**

The next week passed slowly.  
It made me upset that Edward kept avoiding me.  
And when he just happened to be in the same room at a crucial time, he would ignore me like I was just a piece of furniture in the background.  
This was my last straw. I had given him a chance to talk o me himself, but it looked like I was going to have to take action.

I decided to go to Alice.

She squealed so loud when I told her the reason I wanted to do this. She asked for details on the kiss, what I did, where it was and what rating I gave it.  
I didn't even know that there was this much information that went along with the kiss! When I voiced this opinion, Alice just shook her head sadly, with the most heart breaking distraught expression on her delicate, pixie face.

"Bella! There is so much more than that to a first kiss! Where have you been, and who should I rip to pieces and burn for not teaching you this important piece of information!" She wailed at me in despair as she sunk dramatically into the pristine white couch of the Cullen's' living room.  
I rolled my eyes at her performance.

"Calm down Alice! I doesn't matter that much. Besides you should be happy that you get to teach me." I told her.  
Alice's' eyes brightened at that. She was about to open her mouth to probably say something else, but I silenced her with a finger placed on her mouth.

"But that isn't the point," I told her. "I need ideas."

Alice removed my hand from her face and smiled sweetly at me.

"Oh, I have ideas." I returned her smile, waiting for her to say more.

"Bella? How do you feel about going to school?"

**********************************************************************************

"Esme!" Alice called as she danced towards her room, towing me behind by the hand.

"Yes dear?" Esme's' voice said quietly, lazily from her bedroom.  
When reached the white door at the end of the hallway, Alice flung it open to reveal a huge, totally white and cream room.  
It was beautiful and obviously decorated by Esme.  
Alice tugged on my hand again, pulling me into the bedroom and towards Esme, who was sitting at a modern glass table covered in blue prints.

"Esme," Alice started in a persuasive voice. "I think it would be a really good idea for Bella to start school with us tomorrow."  
Esme straightened up, and turned around, her expression composed.

A perfect poker face.

"I don't think that would be the best idea. Besides, I've already made plan for Bella to help me fix up that little cottage down by the river in that little meadow." Esme told Alice, her face still composed.

"Esme! How could you do this to me? To Bella! I need Bella for my first day. I need at least one friend there! I thought you loved me." Alice cried. She'd pulled out and expression that was so heartbreaking, that felt I would do anything to see her smile again.  
It obviously had the same effect on Esme, because her carefully composed poker face slipped into an expression of sorrow.  
Alice had her in the palm of her hand.

"Of course I love you, Alice! But Bella probably doesn't even want to go to school. She came here for a holiday, to relax! Not to join you at school! And you have Rosalie, Alice. Isn't she enough for you first day?" Esme tried to persuade Alice. I didn't work. I could tell because the hurt expression on Alice's face turned into one of agony.  
Even though I knew it was a charade, I could help but wrap my arm about her in comfort.  
She turned into me and hugged me around the waist, hiding her face in my hair. I wrapped my arms around her and glared at Esme accusingly like Alice had told me to do.

"But Rosalie hangs around Emmett all day!" Alice's muffled voice sobbed. "And Jasper and Emmett are always too busy talking about football, and Edward never pays any attention to me! I don't want to be alone."  
Esme looked at me helpless, while I continued to look at her with indicting eyes.

"Bella, would you like o go to school with Alice?" Esme asked me. Alice quickly pulled her face away from me and looked up at me hopefully.

"Oh, would you Bella? For me?"

"Sure, Alice. I would be glad to go to school with you." I told her. Alice pulled away and started jumping up and down, clapping.

"Oh, thank you Bella! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Alice sang. "I need to get our outfits put together!" Come on Bella!" and with that, Alice danced out the bedroom door singing to herself gaily. I turned back to Esme.

"I'm sorry for that Esme." I told her sincerely. "I didn't want to glare at you, but Alice made me... I'm sorry." I hung my head in shame waiting for the scolding.  
But Esme took me by surprise and started laughing. I looked up with what was probably a startled expression on my face.

"Don't worry Bella. Alice would have gotten her own way anyway, even without your glares." She told me, still laughing. "She has everyone here I the palm of her hand." She paused and looked at me in the eyes, still smiling. "Including you, my dear Bella." She added.  
I hung my head sheepishly and mumbled something about finding Alice before she made me wear something ridiculous tomorrow. Esme's laughter was still clear as I walked towards Alice's' room.

"Bella!" Rosalie's' voice came from behind me. I turned around in time for Rosalie to jump on me and embrace me.

"Alice told me all about tomorrow! I'm so excited! Maybe going to school the first day won't be so boring this time around! Come on, we have to go to your room! Alice had laid out options for your outfit tomorrow." Rosalie enthused as she skipped lightly and tugged on my hand like Alice had done just before.

They both tortured me for hours before they would finally let me go. I wasn't even sure going to school dressed in the clothes they had picked for me was even worth it anymore.

But as I walked out onto the river, I saw his golden eyes staring back at me from the midnight sky.

Okay. It was defiantly worth it.

**Loved it or hated it?  
im curious.. keep reviewing!**


	9. Girl Bonding

**Hey guys (: I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my apparent number one fans, Kelsey, Anna and Paige. Those losers are hooked on this story, and they bug me every day at school to write another chapter! I'm always like guys; I do have a life other than writing you know! What gay kids. Got to love them though!**

**Declaimer – same as always :) enjoy.**

"Please Alice, don't do this to me!" I wailed.

Rosalie and Alice were dressing me for school this morning, only to change their minds numerous times.  
I think they have an obsessive compulsive disorder of something. But regardless, I knew they were enjoying themselves a little too much.

"Bella, you will thank me in the end" Alice told me smugly.

"You have ulterior motives" I accused, giving both girls and impatient glare.

"Us?" Alice asked innocently, Looking between Rosalie and I.

"I don't trust either of you!" I told them childishly.

That was one of the many arguments on the matter that we had that morning.  
Eventually, they did decide on an outfit for me. They both smiled at each other menacingly, as they turned me towards Rosalie's full length, glint framed mirror.  
I stared in horror at my reflection. Alice and Rosalie had made me look like... well... a skank.  
I was wearing tan leather high heeled ankle boots, a black denim mini skirt that reached mid thigh, and a light cotton three quarter sleeved off white shirt with embroided flowers on it that's neckline reached to low. They had my naturally curly hair flowing free down my back with a leather strip the same colour as my boots was wrapped around my head twice and tied in a knot on the side like a hippy. Great. I was a hippy slut.

"Alice!" I groaned in dismay. "Did you want to make me look like more of a stripper?"  
Alice pouted.

"It's called boho chic, Bella." Rosalie defended, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, with the emphasis on the 'Ho'". I retorted sarcastically.

From down stairs, I heard Emmett's trademark booming laugh, with Jasper and Carlisles' quiet chuckles chiming in.  
Alice and Rosalie both glared at me. I swallowed noisily. I knew that I was in trouble.

"Do you want my ingenious plan to work, Bella?" Alice snapped, still glaring. I sighed. I knew better than to argue with Alice. She would just get her way in the end anyway.

"Yes, Alice." I said, resigned.

"Then you'll wear that." Rosalie concluded smugly. I sighed again, and then groaned.

"Fine!" I said exasperated. "You win!"

Alice and Rosalie grinned in victory, and high fived each other, then buzzed away quickly to change their clothes.  
They were completely dressed, hair and all before I even had the chance to run.  
Rosalie was wearing red peeped toed pumps, White skinny legged jeans, and a tight black halter top, finished off nicely with bright red lips that exenterated her long wavy pale blonde hair that hung down her back gracefully. There was no point even dressing up with Rosalie around.  
Alice was adorable in a fitted navy blue strapless dress, with a jewelled belt at her waist, finished off with rounded canary yellow pumps. Even in five inch heels she was still so much tinier than me.

"Alice, You still look like a pixie; so cute!" Rosalie said lovingly, picking the thought right out of my head.  
Alice's' peaceful expression quickly changed into a scowl.

"It's true, Alice." I told her in a mock serious tone.

"No! not you too Bella!" Alice wailed. I hugged her as she buried her face into my hair.

"It's not the end of the world, lice." I told her soothingly.

"Yeah," Rosalie said with a grin. "You could always look like Emmett."

There was a moment of silence before the three of us burst into un-controlled laughter. We linked arms, still laughing and shot down the stairs, stumbling on the way. Yes we stumbled – a very rare occurrence for vampires.  
We entered the living room, still laughing hysterically.  
Emmett was reading a college football magazine titled 'the pros in the making', while Jasper, Carlisle and Edward were talking quietly about nothing imparticular. The three of them exchanged an amused glace as they looked up at to observe our ungraceful and loud entrance.  
We started to settle down a bit, only letting out occasional giggles, when Emmett looked up from his magazine.

"What's so funny?" Emmet asked, clueless.  
That just sent us back over the edge.  
Rosalie, Alice and I collapsed in a heap on the floor, laughing so hard that I thought that I may actually have cried. And that was saying allot.

"What'd I say?" Emmett wined, wanting to be in on the joke.  
Jasper and Carlisle both laughed, obviously having heard Rosalie's earlier comment.  
I finally let my eyes wander over to where they wanted to go – Edward's face.  
He wasn't laughing with the others, or pouting like Emmett.  
He was ogling. _Me_.  
I followed his gaze up my calves, my thighs, lingering on my butt, up my stomach, over my collar bone, and finally, he met my watching eyes.  
We stared at each other for a long time before I finally gave in and broke eye contact from his golden eyes.  
But I could still feel his gaze on my face.

**********************************************************************************

**I wanted to make it longer, but my parents suck and are making me get off.  
I'll write more later!  
Loved? Hated? I'm defiantly curious.  
Tell me what you think! Reviews are awesome – keep giving them!  
X**


	10. New Friends

**DISCLAIMER: same as always.**

**Hey all!  
The chapters are WAY longer, as requested.  
Sorry that I haven't updated for so long! My dad has banned me form the computer there – I think I actually hate him. But don't worry I didn't forget you – I've been writing new chapters all weekend on paper. Now I just need to type them up for you...**

**Dedicating this chapter to my wonderful friends **_Anna_** and **_Laura_**, who have given me nothing but encouragement from the start. I love you both (:**

**I would also like to dedicate this chapter AGAIN to **_YukiYumena _**who has given me the best reviews by far. Thanks for the support. Happy reading!**

**********************************************************************************

We arrived at forks high school in Edwards' Volvo, with Emmett in the boot.  
The Volvo only had five seats, so we had done scissors paper rock to see who would ride in the boot, and Emmett had lost.  
Emmett's' grumbles about how he was mistreated were clear from the boot.

As I stepped out of the back seat of the silver car, I froze. There were two reasons for this pause.  
One, the smell of blood overwhelmed me, but not in a way that I couldn't control. It was like a walking buffet at this school!  
And the second reason? Everyone was staring at the vampires that had just entered the car parking lot. The vampire category unfortunately included me.

I saw a group of ten boys hit each other on the shoulders in a perfect domino effect, with their eyes bugging out of their heads as they checked me out.

I groaned internally.  
Great. First at the castle with Felix and Alec, then on the Airplane with the pilot and the flight attendant, and now this!

Someone should just burn me now.

I hung my head and made my way to the building that was labelled 'administrations'. I assumed this would be where I collected all my books and my timetable and everything else that I needed.

I headed over to the office without a glance back at the others. I walked inside the glass doors and into a cheap looking foyer, with pale green plastic looking floors, off yellow walls, complete with many fake plants and tacky dark wooden furniture lining the walls.

I headed towards the front desk and smiled sweetly at the slightly chubby, redheaded and pasty middle aged woman behind it. He name tag identified her as Ms. Cope.

"Hello," I greeted her politely. "My name is Bella. I'm starting at the school today". I smiled at her, waiting for the dumbstruck woman to answer me.

She snapped out of whatever trance she was in and fiddled through the unorganised piles of paper on her desk. She appeared to have found the paper she was searching for. She looked up at me and smiled somewhat nervously at me.  
What was wrong with this woman?

"Bella Cullen, was it?" Ms. Cope asked me, her voice wavering slightly.

"Uh, Yes. Bella Cullen." I replied composing my face so that it wouldn't portray my shock.  
Alice must have enrolled me under the last name Cullen. The idea that Alice already thought of me as family set that weird tingly sensation off in my eyes. I couldn't believe that I'd gotten so emotional over something so silly. Alice just probably did it for the sake of simplicity.

"Well, here's your schedule". Ms Cope said uncomfortably, eyeing me warily. I felt like laughing to myself. Ms Cope must feel intimidated by me to get that uncomfortable around me. Not that I blamed her or anything. It was quite a normal reaction for humans to shy away from someone like me - unless you were a guy of course. Both human and non human boys seemed oblivious to the dangers I posed.  
Well not all the boys...  
Stupid Edward. Why couldn't he just love me back?

"Thank you for your help" I told her sincerely, after she had given me my locker combination and the directions to it.  
She smiled and quickly turned away.  
I could hear her heat rate quicken, and her blood started to flow at a faster pace. The sound of it should have tempted me to near craze, but it surprisingly had no affect on me other than the burning at the back of my throat. I wondered why.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and turned back towards the entrance of the Administrations' building and stopped in my tracks, horrified at what I saw ahead.  
Pressed against the glass double doors were about twenty grown boys, sitting on each other's shoulders just... staring? Yes, they were staring. I looked around myself in vain, hoping that miraculously there was someone else in the room, but I already knew there wasn't before I even looked.

I turned the other way in hopes of finding another exit, but instead crashed into something - a human boy.  
As I looked up at him, I saw that he shivered from the temperature of my skin. **(A/N: yeah from her skin temperature. Whatever Bella, you keep telling yourself that! LOL).**

The boy was very babyish looking with a rounded face, lightly tanned skin, red cheeks with lips to match and pretty baby blue eyes. He had blonde hair that was spiked up in a neat and orderly fashion.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." I apologised. His eyes widened slightly at the sound of my musical voice.

"It's okay. No harm done. You're new, aren't you? I'm Mike. Mike Newton." He introduced himself in a casual tone. The calmness of his expression and tone didn't match the sound of his crazed heart beat.  
His feeble effort at trying to impress me made me smile a coy smile.

"Bella. Bella... Cullen." I told him, deciding that I may as well go along with the whole charade. It's not like I had a last name to replace it with anyway.

"Bella..." Mike said thoughtfully. "It's very pretty. Is it by any chance...Italian?"  
I had to giggle at that one.

"Mike?" I asked, still laughing. "Do I look Italian?" He started to laugh with me.

"No, I suppose not. So if you're not Italian, then why is your name Bella?" he asked curiously.

"It's short for Isabella. I prefer just Bella, though." I told him, answering his question. When I woke up after being changed into a vampire, my first name was the only thing I remembered.

"Isabella is just as pretty." He told me shyly. He looked my straight in the eyes and pulled a bit of stray hair away from my face.

I stood as motionless as a statue.

I liked this human boy, but not like that. I stepped away from him and looked down uncomfortably.

"Bella?" A familiar soft velvet voice said in a strangled tone.

The sound of his voice sent shivers up my spine. I turned to look at him, but he wasn't looking at me like I expected he would be. He was glaring at Mike Newton.

Mike cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Uhh... I'll see you later, Bella." Mike said, and walked the opposite direction quickly, even though he was going the wrong way if he wanted to leave the building.

I glared at Edward.

"Why would you do that? He was just being nice." I accused him. He returned my icy stare with intensity.

"You may have though he was being nice Bella, but you didn't hear the vulgar, disrespectful things he was thinking towards you." He said in a strained tone, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Well, at least he didn't ignore me!" I fumed. "It's nice to be noticed every once in awhile!"

"Bella, I-"

"Save it." I interrupted him with a soft, but deadly voice as I walked away from him, feeling his eyes on my retreating figure the whole time.

**********************************************************************************

Lunchtime was awkward.  
Edward and I sat on opposite sides of the table, always keeping eye contact, but we never said anything.

Rosalie and Emmett pretty much just ignored us and kept making out, but Jasper and Alice kept looking between Edward and I, Jasper with a confused and slightly frustrated expression, and Alice with a look on her face that made her look like she was going to break out into random song and start doing the Macarena.

The bell rang loud and clear, breaking us all up into our separate classes. I thought about my timetable; I had biology now.  
I said goodbye to everybody, resisting the urge to look at him again. I got my biology books out of my locker and made my way to building 3.

"Hey again, Bella." A familiar voice called out to me. I turned to see the recognisable baby faced Mike Newton grinning at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey Mike. You've got biology too?" I asked as we walked into the ugly biology room that looked exactly the same as every room at Forks high, except that it had lab benches and science posters all over the walls..  
We hung our coats on the hooks by the door.

"Yeah, I do which sucks. I hate biology. I wanted to skip it this year, but my Ma made me keep the class." He babbled, talking loudly, clearly enjoying the envious stares her was receiving from the guys in the class. I wanted to roll my eyes. Seriously, I had no idea what they saw in me.

"That's too bad." I said distracted. I wasn't really interested in this conversation.

The school bell rang shrilly again, indicating that the classes were beginning.  
I went to the nearest empty lab bench and put my books down, pretending to organise myself.  
Mike waved goodbye to me and sat at his bench two rows back with a dark skinned girl with glasses and black wavy hair that reached just under her shoulders. He looked at me with a wistful expression, and then turned to start a conversation with the girl next to him.

I was bored already, and the class hadn't even begun yet. This was one of those that times that I really wished I could sleep.

"Is this seat taken?" A husky male voice asked. I looked up to see a tall boy – actually he was so huge that he was more like a man – with a muscular build, pitch black hair that was grown to his strong jaw and done in a careless messy style. His smile was infectious; beautiful and wide, the white of his teeth creating an interesting contrast with his russet brown skin. His gorgeous dark eyes were deep and filled with kindness and curiosity as it started at me.  
For a human, he was truly beautiful.

"Uh, no..." I finally answered him with surprise in my voice.

"I'm Jacob Black. My friends call me Jake though."" HE introduced himself, flashing me is devastating grin again while he took the seat next to me.

"Bella." I said simply. There was a comfortable silence as he took my figure in appreciatively. When he met my eyes again, they were strangely hungry.

"So," he began making conversation. "Are you dreading this class as much as I am?"

"Yes, biology has never been one of my favourite classes" I bluffed. To be honest, I didn't know what classes I liked. So far I liked English.

"Biology isn't the problem. It's the teacher. He's such a hypocrite. He doesn't even know that much science – he gets everything out of the text books." He snorted.

"Well I'm bored already." I admitted, placing my head in my hands dramatically, emphasising the boredom.

I decided that I'd be nice to this boy – after all, if he continued to sit next to me, than id may as well put in an effort.

"Well, I was bored. Until now." Jacob admitted shamelessly, locking eyes with me.

"Alright, class. Sorry I'm late. Angela, hand out the text books please." The teacher said as he walked in. The girl sitting next to mike stood up and started to hand out the text books that he had indicated too. SO her name was Angela? She looked like a nice girl.

Although I liked this Jacob, I was glad when our science teacher walked in. It was starting to get too... intense between me and Jake.  
I didn't like him that way.

The lesson was reasonably fast, but not fast enough! With Jacob's eyes burning holes in my impenetrable skin, I felt like I could have burst into flames right then and there.

When the Bell I'd ring, I packed up my stuff and ran out of the room without a backwards glance at anyone.

Jacob was a nice enough guy, but he made me... nervous. I knew I defiantly did not like him that way, but I knew there was some sort of connection between us, but I knew it wasn't romantically... it was almost like one of those cheesy lines that were used in movies – like I knew him in another life... literally. Did I know him when I was human? The thought stuck in my brain, gnawing at the back of my mind while I walked to my locker and though of what class I had next.

I had...Gym. Yuck.

I had to get changed, and I didn't have any clothes to change into, so maybe I could use that as an excuse...

The idea sunk and drowned before I could even put much thought into it as I read the note written in excellent handwriting attached to my locker door. It said:

Bella –  
Check your gym locker; it will have your name on it. Don't think you're getting out of gym. I'm always prepared for anything.  
- Alice.

Alice knew me too well already. I wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

I did what the note told me reluctantly, and headed towards the girls' locker room grumbling the whole way.

I scanned the locker doors, looking for my name. Finally I found it – BELLA CULLEN written in black capital letters on a plastic plaque attached to the door by a strip of Velcro.

I opened the locker with the same combination as my other locker, hoping that it worked so that I wouldn't have to go talk to that horrible Ms. Cope again.

To my luck – or bad luck – it opened. I almost laughed aloud when I saw what was inside.

Alice had obviously been in my locker. There were several outfits matched together to perfection hanging off monogrammed 'Cullen' coat hangers, complete with the matching shoes. She'd also added the unnecessary cover things – like deodorant and make-up stuff. I didn't need either; I didn't sweat, so my make-up didn't run.

I picked out an outfit and started to get changed, when I noticed another note attached to the inside of my locker:

_Bella -  
I told you I was ready for anything.  
Make sure you choose an outfit that matches, Please!  
I did not put all this effort into shopping for your clothes and matching them together to have them wasted!  
You love me Bella, and you know I love you too.  
- Alice  
xoxo_

I smiled at her note and stuck it back in my locker.  
I finished getting changed into the outfit that I chose, and walked into the bathroom, envious eyes following my figure.

I looked at my reflection in the full length bathroom mirror in utter dismay.

Stupid Alice. Why couldn't I just pick out my own clothes?  
I was wearing the clothes that I thought would make me look the least slutty, but still looked like a stripper. Just one that was going to the gym.  
I was wearing a pair of black adidas mini gym shorts with white striped down the side, a matching plain white singlet top with a small black logo on the chest, and some brand spankin' new white rabens.

I decided that I would redo my hair into a ponytail, so I untied the leather strap from around my head and re-wrapped it around my ankle. I actually really like it there. I think that I would keep it there.

I pulled my curls into a messy pony tail, with two stands of curs slipped free on both sides of my face and framed it nicely.  
I reassessed the look, and decided that it would be up to Alice's standards of dress. I walked out of the change rooms looking more confident than I felt.

I walked in to the gym at a pace that was to slow for my liking and took a seat reluctantly on the bleachers.

**********************************************************************************

**Sorry about the crap ending – but this has been going on for AGES so I need to leave so intrigue for the next chapter.  
LOVED or HATED?  
Let me know!  
You know I love you.. :)**


	11. Favors and Flirtations

**Disclaimer: same as always.**

**OMG :L i am actually the biggest ditz EVER. my computer was being slow so i must have uploaded the wrong one :L i feel like a major doosh bag :L thanks for being patient even when i disappointed :L  
Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated for so long, but I've been away all week with no access to a computer, so I wrote a good chapter for you! Thanks for all the reviews, even when I was gone.**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my beautiful best friend, Kelsey Leigh Marshall, who has just turned 14. Happy Birthday my darling girl!**

**I'd like to announce that I am in the process of writing a new story called "The Twilight Academy". Keep an eye out for it!**

**Happy reading!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Previous chapter -_

_I walked in to the gym at a pace that was to slow for my liking and took a seat reluctantly on the bleachers._

"Bella!" Emmett's booming voice sounded from the other side of the gym. I met his mischievous grin with one of my own.

"Emmett! How're you today, dear brother?" I asked mockingly.

For our cover story, Emmett, Alice and I were all brother and sisters – our parents died in a car crash, ironically enough.  
Rosalie and Jasper were twins that were found in the midst of a terrible fire that wiped out their entire family, and Edward was an only child that was found at an orphanage in Alaska.

Well that's just what we were going to tell everyone, anyway.

Emmett sighed dramatically.  
"Not good. Rose won't stop talking about revenge on Edward for his comment in the garage. She wanted me to do something about it but..." He trailed off.

I was intrigued. I cocked an eyebrow.

"But..." I prompted

"Well she kind of wants you do to do it now..." Emmett mumbled, looking at me sheepishly. My jaw dropped.

"Are you serious? Me? Why me?" I asked in dismay. Emmett opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by the teacher entering the gym.

"Students! Students, sit down please. My name is Haydon Campbell, but you lot can just call me Coach Campbell." He said. Coach Campbell was a middle aged plump man, with a bad bright blonde comb over wig and orange skin that looked like a bad spray tan. He was wearing a navy blue valour tracksuit that was way too tight on him; He was just one of those men that just screamed creepy and sleazy.

"Because you're the only person who can get under Edwards' skin... and his pants..." Emmett whispered into my ear, tailing off suggestively. I rolled my eyes. Not this again.

"If you're trying to get me to help you, cracking sex jokes isn't helping you get your way." I told him in a low voice bluntly.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry, I can't help it." He pouted. I sighed and gave in. I was a sucker for puppy dog eyes.

"Alright," I breathed. "What do you want?"

"Yes!" Emmett triumphed, speaking just a little too loud. The people next to us gave him weird looks and turned their attention back to the front. I snickered and Emmett grinned, not looking the least bit embarrassed like I would have been. I gave him a look and he settled down and continued speaking in a low murmur.

"Just hear me out before you judge mine – well Rosalie's' – idea. And I promise to help you with the Edward situation if you help me out." I froze.

"Help me with the Edward situation?" I gasped. "How much do you know?"

"Please," Emmett scoffed. "Everyone knows, except for Edward. And I don't know how he can miss it, because you're always looking at him with a soppy expression on your face." I started at him in horror, too embarrassed to be able to say anything.  
With one look at my expression he started to back pedal.

"But Rosalie and Alice tell me and Jasper everything, and Esme already knew, and Carlisle suspected..." I regained my composure.

"I swear to god, Emmett, if you tell Edward anything ill rip you up into little bits and pieces, burn you and dance around the bonfire singing '_joy to the world'_." I threatened in a mere whisper.

"I won't, I promise. Cross my heart, hope to die." I glared at him with a menacing smile.

"How ironic that you put it in that context." I mused aloud. Emmett rolled his eyes.

"I didn't mean it literally, Bella." I giggled quietly while he shook his head in half annoyance, half amusement.

"So, you were saying?" I prompted after I had stopped laughing at my own somewhat lame joke.

"Right. Well as I said Rosalie came up with the idea. We were walking towards Spanish last period, and the coach walked past. So Rosalie thought..." he trailed off "Keep in mind that not only will you be helping Rosalie you will be helping yourself and me." He imputed quickly.

"Hmmm..." I cautioned.

"Well, we thought it would be a help if you flirted with the coach." Emmett finished quickly. My jaw dropped.  
I took another look at the chubby man standing in front of the bleachers, still rambling on. My face scrunched up in disgust.

I was about to open my mouth to tell Emmett 'no freaking way', but he put his fingers over my mouth, preventing me from protesting.

"Just think about it Bella. If you flirt with him, I'll tell Edward and that'll make him jealous. Plus, you'll get Rosalie off my back about getting revenge on Edward, which will shut her up and I'll get my reward..." he trailed off, his face taking on a dreamy look. I almost gagged.

"Emmett! Way to much information!" I told him in annoyance, my voice still too low for other people to hear. While he was day dreaming I considered the idea. That was the point of me coming to school in the first place, wasn't it? To make Edward jealous? And if I could get Emmett to tell him that would make it so much better...

I took another look at the coach. Okay, so he was disgusting, but winning Edward over was worth anything.

Nothing tastes better than a victory.  
It especially tastes a whole lot sweeter when I'm helping other people out in the process.

Just call me Ms. Generosity.

I shook Emmett's arm to wake him out of his reverie.

He looked at me annoyed. I didn't even want to know what he was daydreaming about.

"Okay, I'll do it." I caved. Emmett grinned in victory and grabbed me into a tight and awkward side-by-side hug.

"You are actually the coolest!" Emmett exclaimed excitedly. He bobbed up and down in his seat in anticipation. He laughed and shook my head. He reminded me of a five year old boy sometimes. I turned to the front as I noticed the coach's speech about nothing important was coming to a close.

"... Going to get to know each of you so when I call your name I want you to stand and tell everyone something about yourself, and then make your way to the front of the gym." He shuffled the papers attached to his clip board around until he found the attendance roll.

"Alex Brain?" The coach said. A red headed pale boy that looked about twelve years old stood and spoke.

"I Uhh... umm... Like rubix cubes. I compete in contests around the world." He stuttered out in a squeaky voice that sounded like it was just breaking. A few kids around the room snickered at his personal revelation. Alex blushed, stumbling down the stairs and looking down. I felt sorry for him, even if he played with rubix cubes...

I knew I was coming next. From what I heard, no one else's name started with C – not including Emmett - or B...

"Bella Cullen?" I was right. I took a deep breath and braced myself for what was going to happen next.

When I stood, the coaches' eyes bulged out of his head and his jaw dropped. Emmett muffled his guffaws.

"I'm Bella Cullen... and... I... speak fluent Italian." I decided on. Well I did live in Italy for as long as I could remember.

"Fluent? Wow, that's impressive" the coach said breathlessly. I strolled casually down the stairs with a grace that only a vampire could possess, and stood on my toes to whisper in his ear.

"I've been told that's not the only impressive thing about me." I whispered seductively. I felt him shiver and I nearly burst out laughing. But Emmett didn't have as much self-control. He was laughing loudly. He would have heard everything.

"So...I...arhhh... do you come here often?" he asked as he attempted to lean against the wall beside the bleachers, trying to be slick, only to miss the wall completely and fall to the ground. Emmett would have been in tears laughing if he could cry, and the rest of the class wasn't that much further behind Emmett. The coach got up swiftly, blushing a deep rep that made his face look like a Halloween pumpkin.

I patted his arm in comfort, sliding my hand down his arm. He shuddered again, and I sauntered towards the guy called Alex to where he was lined up, who was looking very intimidated.

Emmet was practically rolling on the floor in hysterics by this stage.

The coach composed himself and cleared his throat in an attempted to look professional.

"Emmett Cullen?" the coach called.

Emmett stood up, still laughing.

"Well, I'm Emmett, and I like... Football." He stated in a booming voice that was still shaking with laughter.

The coach 'humphed' and told Emmett to stand in line with a gruff voice that was strained in annoyance.  
The coach already hated Emmett.  
I shook my head as Emmett stood at my side still laughing.

"I hope you're enjoying yourself, Emmett." I said sarcastically.

"Oh I Am., much more than I thought I would. Rosalie is defiantly a genius. She's smart _AND_ gorgeous. How'd I get so lucky?"

"As I recall, you were stupid enough to get yourself mauled by a bear." I muttered sarcastically under my breath. Emmett just ignored me.

"This better be worth my while," I grumbled. Emmett chuckled again, appearing to have finally heard me.

"Oh trust me it will be." Emmett sighed contently.

I shot him a deathly scowl.

"Okay now that we all know each other," the coach's voice startled me out of my glaring at Emmett. "We will talk about what we will be doing in class for the next two months."

The class groaned, and the coach shushed us.

"Get over it, everyone. Were doing gymnastics not push-ups." Everyone groaned. I followed suit so that I would fit in. The coach's eyes widened at the sound of my groan, which made Emmett laugh all over again.

The coach glared at Emmett. Did you want to do push-ups instead, Mr. Cullen?" he tried to threaten. Emmett attempted half heartedly to control his laughter, failing miserably.

"I honestly don't care, Hayden." Emmett snorted. Uh oh. He used the real name.

"Fifty push-ups, Cullen!" The coach boomed, furious.

Emmett complied still laughing. The coach had no idea that Emmett could do push-ups all day without breaking a sweat or tiring; Maybe getting bored but not exhausting.

Emmett finished them without trouble in less than two minutes, while everyone watched in awe.

"Moving on everyone" the coach mumbled, embarrassed that Emmett didn't fail like he thought he would.

"So as I was saying. We are going to do gymnastics. Do we have any gymnasts in the room?"

The room was silent. Emmet nudged me. I caught on to what he meant immediately.

I put my hand up self consciously. Everyone gawked at me.

"You're... A gymnast?" Coach Campbell asked me breathlessly.

I nodded and he licked his lips in a perverted way.

"Well I think we should see a demonstration." The coach suggested in a tone that made me wonder if he would have preferred the 'demonstration' to be somewhere more private.

I wanted to throw up at the thought of being somewhere 'private' with disgusting old coach Campbell.

"Uhh... sure." Honestly, I didn't even know what to do...

I thought back to the gymnastics video I watched with Alec once when we were bored as the line parted for me at both sides.

I took a deep breath, and flung myself through the air, doing random twists and turns. I didn't even know what it looked like, but as I landed flawlessly and looked at everyone else, the look of shock and awe on their faces made it clear that it looked impressive.

Emmett was still laughing though, as he burst into applause and hoots. Everyone else followed suite, including the coach who looked like he'd just found a pot of gold at the end of a rainbow.

The lesson after that was quite boring. The coach continued to ogle me and Emmett continued to laugh like a jackass, which earnt him more push-ups from the coach.

It was pretty amusing.

Eventually he dismissed us for the end of the day, and I went and got changed, hardly able to contain the feeling of anticipation I felt as I thought of what was going to happen next.

To see if Edward really cared if I flirted with just anyone. To see if he loved me like I loved him...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**You know the drill. Click the little review button and tell me what you think!  
I'm curious. Remember reviews motivate me to write more!  
Love you guys trillions and millions :)**


	12. No words can describe this

**Disclaimer: same as always - SM OWNS.**

**AUTHORS NOTE: I know I know I know. You hate me – but I've been really busy with school and I've had major writers' block. But don't worry I'm back and I know I've taken forever but I love you guys for waiting. This chapter is what you've been waiting for.  
I'm sorry it's not longer but I thought that I wouldn't keep you waiting any longer.**

**I love you guys so I'm dedicating this chapter to you.  
And, at the end of this chapter... I've got a little surprise for you. ;) **

**HOT OFF THE PRESS – so it'll probably have some spelling mistakes.**

**LOVE LOVE LOOOOOOVE YOU!!**

**- haha this is jess`s editor :]**

**id just leik to say dont get mad for the long delay just give her a break. we`ve all been busy with exams and all. and shes been giving me her chaps for her new story leik every week. shes on a roll. and you WILL enjoy this chapter. love youu so much jess, your the best writer an ediotr could have ;P and remember REVIEW REVIEW REVIW! xD**

Chapter 12

As I was slipping out of the locker door to get to the silver Volvo, a timid voice stopped me.

"You're Bella, right?" the girl named Angela asked me in a quiet voice.

"Yes. I'm Bella. You're Angela, right?" I played dumb. On my name I winced slightly, as my Italian accent came through just slightly, but Angela didn't appear to have noticed. I sighed in relief.

"Um, yeah," She seemed happy and slightly relieved that I knew her name. "I just wanted to tell you that you were really good in class – and welcome of course."

"Well, uh, thanks, and thanks." I told her. We nodded at each other awkwardly. Everyone else in the room was clearly eavesdropping but I tried to ignore it.

"Well, Angela, it was nice meeting you, but I've got to go before my family drives off without me." I told her sincerely, while I laughed. She laughed with me.

"Fair enough. Catch ya later," she said with a wave as she walked out the door.

After a second I walked out behind her, and to my locker to get my stuff. I was in a positively radiant mood, until I heard Emmett.

"- should have seen the coach when Bella stood up," Emmett chortled. "Priceless". I heard Edward practically choking in the background, and I knew that Emmett was keeping his bargain with me. I quickly grabbed my stuff and shut my locker with so much force, that I was surprised that the door didn't come off its hinges.

I rushed towards the car, a bit too fast for a human, all the while hearing Emmett gloat to Edward about my flirting tatics.

Abruptly, the plan seemed like a very bad idea.

I slowed my pace when the silver Volvo was in sight, but not for the humans.

Edward looked absolutely livid, which honestly surprised me. I knew he was upset, but I didn't think that his reaction was justified.

My eyes continued to linger on his face, watching his reactions carefully as Emmett went through the whole story in his head in detail. The creases in his forehead became more and more pronounced with each passing second, until it got to the point when it looked like they were permanently etched into his face.

And then his butterscotch eyes popped wide open and his jaw dropped. I could only guess that Emmett was showing him my gymnastics' demonstration.

Yes, this plan was a very _very _bad idea.

I realised that I had frozen without knowing consciously as soon as I saw Edwards' expression. I took a deep breath and braced myself as I walked towards the silver Volvo.

I jumped in the back seat of the car next to Alice and slammed the door behind me, keeping my eyes on the floor the whole time, careful not to make eye contact with the Adonis who was seething.

I dreaded getting back to the Cullen's' house, so I joined in Alice's conversation enthusiastically, trying to get Alice to do one of her barbie Bella makeover sessions on me – it beat talking to Edward when he looked like he was going to set something on fire with his eyes.

I knew it was coming though, and although Alice had already started to drag me off to her room – or lair – Alice immediately let my arm go when Edward stood in our path with an expression that was absolutely irate.

She walked by Edward, turning around to mouth the words 'Later' behind his back, and skipped gaily back inside the house.

Dammit. What happened to sticking up for your friends? Alice was going to leave me in the wrath of Edward – who looked like he was about to kill somebody. Namely, Me.

Arhhh. I would have to get this over and done with. I wanted badly to postpone the yelling and the lecturing but I knew that it was going to happen.

I bit my lip and looked at the ground, occasionally glancing up to see if his hard expression had changed. His eyes were noticeably softening at my nervous expression.

He took my hand and I instantly melted.

"Come on, I want to show you something." He told me softly, dragging me behind him.

Hand in hand, we ran together as fast as we could possibly go, me following his lead.

He paused suddenly dropping to the ground, pulling me with him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my back against him. I can assure you, I wasn't complaining.

I felt so relaxed, that if it was possible I probably would have fallen asleep. I didn't want to move; I wanted to stay there, forever in his arms... which was quite possible considering that I was immortal.

I don't know how long we laid there for – it could have been hours. We lay there in the beautiful meadow; entwined together so that it was impossible to figure out whose limbs belongs to which body.

I desperately wanted to tell him everything – how I was in love with him, and how I'd never felt like this before. I wanted to blame Emmett and Alice for the scheming; to tell him that I just wanted him to love me like I loved him.

But I couldn't. I couldn't bring myself to open my mouth and ruin this perfect moment; the knowledge that this may be as close as I ever got to him again made sure of that.

I absentmindedly traced letters onto his perfect skin, relishing the marble feel under my fingertips.

At that moment, I decided that this- lying in his arms - was the best feeling on earth.

He sat up abruptly and stared at me wide eyed. I felt my face fall, and I started to stutter apologies. But then his lips were on mine. And I knew I was wrong about lying in his arms. That wasn't the best feeling. Nothing could compare to the texture of his soft pink lips brushing softly, tenderly against my own.

He pulled his lips away slightly and whispered "I love you, too" and pressed them harder against mine again.

At first I didn't know what he was talking about – I was too overcome with joy to care.

But then I realised – I had traced the words 'I love you' on his arm without realising it consciously.

I didn't mean to, not at all, but admitting my undying love for him may be the best thing I had ever done.

Because he loved me back. And I knew everything would be okay.

**Review or I will be personally obligated to eat your cat :D ;)**

**Oh, and my surprise? **

**A PREVEIW OF MY NEW STORY. WOW I must freaking love you all ;)**

**I've told you previously that it will be called twilight academy. But I've changed my mind.**

**It is now called St Eden's Academy – for reasons that I promise will be revealed.**

**So here it is – hope you enjoyyyyyyy!**

CHAPTER ONE.  
ALICE BRANDON.

I stood outside the wrought iron front gate of St Eden's academy with my three vintage bright pink Gucci trunks that I had gotten the hired car driver to haul out of the boot for me. I felt bad for getting him to do it for me, but seriously, the trunks were heavier than me. As if I could lift one of those by myself.

The school was _huge. _It was beautiful, picture perfect, with its pale stone walls and green ivy attached to lattices curling up the sides of the buildings. The grass was unnaturally green, covered with massive but beautiful old oak trees that just screamed history.

The students were just a beautiful, devastatingly so. The girls were all tall and perky, with lustrous hair that I was jealous of, and the guys were all gorgeous, tanned, chiselled and muscled to perfection.

And although everything was picture perfect and looked like it belonged in a _vogue living_ magazine, I couldn't bring myself to be excited. Instead of jumping up and down for joy, I started down and my red suede _Manolo Blahniks'_and wished I could be like Dorothy, and all I had to do was tap them together and say _there's no place like home _three times before I was back to Kansas. Well technically I would be back In California, but still, the concept remains the same.

But this wasn't _the wizard of Oz_ and I wasn't that lucky. I was just Alice Brandon – the delinquent that was forced to go to boarding school but her uptight politically active parents.

Not even _Versace_ could save me now.

**Never fear, that is only the beginning of that first chapter, but I couldn't very well write you the whole thing. That would give everything away!**

**And Alice's point of view won't be the only one I will be doing.**

**If you want it to be published, tell me by reviewing!**

**Ha-ha the funniest thing happened today and I thought id tell you –**

**We had personal health today, and because is EPIC she decided that she would bring in condoms – strawberry flavoured :L – so we could put them on our glue sticks :L and no im not being immature about it. The funny thing was that the guys were the immature ones who didn't even want to touch the condoms :L it was quite amusing :L**

**Anywho...**

**Love you guys more than a million pairs of Manolo Blahniks' [and THAT is a lot, considering those shoes **_**are the shit**_** ;)]**


	13. Travel Plans and Punchups

**I would once again like**** to apologise for the very late post of this chapter, but once I again MAAAAAJOR writer's block.**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to the following people:**

**LilMizJez – for being an ever dedicated reader and awesome fan. You ROCK my world babe.**

**Liissi – my jaw literally dropped to the ground when I read your not one but TWO long ass reviews. You OWNNNNN.**

**LeLe1103 – for you're commitment to my story and your ever helpful and present reviews. I bow down to you ;)**

**I am sorry for not getting back to you guys on the reviews… I am a lazy girl and I promise that the next reviews shall be followed by a long ass (or just a short ass ;)) review reply.**

**I owe each of you a big hug and your very own personal Cullen boy.**

**And remember: the more motivational the reviews are, the sooner I will write! No boring ones people.**

**I'm starting to write up my new chapters for my new story St. Eden's – I have written (on paper) 9 chapters… I just can't be bothered to write them up :D**

**Yeah, yeah I know I'm lazy. **

**Love you all!**

I spent the next few days in an unadulterated bliss, even putting up with Rosalie's bitching, and Emmett's constant pestering to arm wrestle.

Edward and I spent every moment together, holding hands, leaning more about eachother.

Edward had asked about when I was human, where I came from, who were my parents, did I have any siblings.

It concerned him when I told him that I didn't know the answers to the questions he was asking.

All I could tell him was that I came from Phoenix, because that's where I was found.

"How can you not remember?!" He was frustrated at my lack of memory, but I didn't know why it frustrated him… he wasn't the one who couldn't remember his last name.

"If I knew the answer to that then I would have told you already" I shot back through gritted teeth. As much as I was deeply and madly in love with him, right now I wanted to slap that stupid little frustrated look off of his face.

It took all of my self control not to junk punch him in the business.

"Now, now Edward, she has no better idea of why she can't remember than you do" Carlisle cautioned from his seat in his study.  
Edward had been so frustrated that I didn't remember, that he marched – there was no other way to describe it – towards the study to ask Carlisle's opinion, with me in tow.

Edward's face curled up into a scowl when I childishly stuck my tongue out at him.

"Well, now that we've talked," I said to Carlisle in a breezy voice, after I was done rubbing my win in his face. "I think I'll go back to the garage and have fun with Rosalie and Emmett. They were about to let me try out the new go-kart until Crankward over there started asking me questions that I already told him I had no answers to" I shot Edward a glare while he continued to glower back at me, clearly not impressed by my witty new nickname for him.

Carlisle on the other hand chuckled and shook his head.

"Now if you'll excuse me. Carlisle. Crankward." I continued politely, nodding at each of them as I said their names.

I skipped gaily out of the room. When I reached the stairs, Carlisle's voice stopped me.

"Bella," he said reprovingly, not even bothering to raise his voice. I briefly considered pretending that I couldn't hear him, but because I had my stupid ultra sensitive hearing, I knew that strategy wouldn't work.

Besides, I would have felt bad if I was rude to Carlisle.

I sighed and walked back into the study.

I plastered my innocent look across my face. I knew this look worked every time.

Back home, – if that's what you could call it – Alec and I used it on Aro all the time to get away with the pranks we pulled on Jane. Of course he knew that we had done what she accused us of doing – what, with his gift and all – but he just didn't have the heart to reprimand us when we looked so innocent.

"Yes, Carlisle?" I smiled sweetly. His vaguely annoyed expression softened under my childish and innocent spell.

Even Edward – who was obviously still annoyed at me for the 'Grumpward' and 'Crankward' wise cracks – smiled tenderly at me.

I had them wrapped around my pale, indestructible fingers. Suckers.

Knowing that I had won, Carlisle merely sighed and signalled for me to take a seat again.

"Bella, I have been giving your situation some thought since you arrived, and I think going back to phoenix would be an appropriate action." He told me in a business like manner. I felt my eyebrows furrow together in thought.

It was the stupidest, most unrealistic… most _appealing_ idea. I had thought of the idea myself, especially a lot since we got back form that hunting trip we took to phoenix. While we were actually _in _Arizona, the thought hadn't occurred to me… I was a bit wrapped up in Edward at the time… God he looked good that night… and when he _kissed_ me… it was like… _WOW_… and his-

"Bella? Bella, what's wrong?" Edwards' concerned voice whispered hurriedly in my ear. I shook my head to rid myself of the somewhat sexual images of Edward and me that were forming in the back of my mind. I would have to tell him about _that _thought later…

"Bella…" Carlisle's voice interrupted my trace again.

"Yes, Yes sorry. I was thinking about going back to phoenix the other day, after we came home. The thought to actually explore Arizona only came to me after we arrived back in forks…" I replied much to Edwards' relief. I swear, the somewhat constipated expression he was giving me had me convinced he was about to have a coronary, which for a vampire would have been a huge achievement considering that, you know, vampires weren't _alive?_

"What do you think Edward?" I asked him, trying not to laugh at his expression. Was it possible to look like a god when constipated? If so, then Edward pulled it off. He looked at me with a confused expression. Sexy confused god…

"Well, you _are _going to take me aren't you?" I faked confusion.

He grinned his sexy lopsided grin at me, picking me up from my chair, brutishly throwing me over his shoulders before twirling me around. I laughed and squealed for him to put me back on my feet.

"Ill take that as a yes?" I said breathlessly when he finally relented after I bit his side lightly.

"I would be honoured to help you on your quest of self-discovery Miss Bella." He said formally, bowing down and kissing my hand in an old-fashioned gesture.

I giggled like a little girl. To be honest, the way he looked at me made me feel like his little princess – in a completely non-childish way, of course. That would just be weird…

"Why you are ever so kind, dear sir." I replied, imitating his formal language.

"I'll leave you to it," Carlisle laughed, smiling fondly at us both. As a second thought he stopped and turned toward us again. "Actually, before I go… Bella, when exactly do you plan on taking your journey?"

I smiled at his question. All though most likely un intentional, his asking about when I was leaving, suggesting ideas to me, even just simply smiling at me, made me feel like I was apart of this family. I felt my eyes tingling in that strange way. I was getting way to emotional these days.

"We'll leave later tonight. There's less traffic on the roads that way." Edward spoke for me. I looked at him annoyed. I hated it when he spoke for me. It wasn't like I forgotten how to form coherent words. It was times like these that he made me _feel_ like a little child, instead of making me giggle like one.

Carlisle simply nodded as he noted my expression of annoyance, leaving the room to let us sort out whatever was going on.

Edward, obviously still oblivious of my anger directed at him, turned towards me with an excited look on his face. His smile faltered as he saw my severe expression. He sighed knowing what was coming next.

"Did you want to read me a bed time story aswell? Seeming that I'm too incompetent to speak for myself maybe I can't read to myself either." I said sarcastically. He growled at my words.

"I would have let you speak for yourself but you were to busy having an emotional moment." He said slowly obviously trying not to snap at me. I wasn't holding back though.

"It was a happy emotion," I said through a clenched jaw. "Because Carlisle is acting like the father figure I never had. I only needed one father figure, by the way Edward, not two. I especially didn't need you of all people, acting like my father." I snarled, unleashing my anger on him.

"How am I acting like your father!" He replied, exasperated.

"How are you not?" I retorted before stalking out of the room and down the stairs.

He followed me down the stairs and reached for my hand.

"Bella!," he started "I didn't even-"

"Don't you dare say you didn't even do anything." I hissed at him, pulling my arm out of his grip.

He glared at me and sighed, recomposing himself.

"Bella," he tried again. "I'm sorry if I make you feel like I'm taking charge and treating you like you're a child. But Bella, you have to understand something. I have no experience what so ever in having a girlfriend. All I know is that I love you and that I feel very… protective of you. I don't mean to do the things I do. I just do them because I care." He told me, with the most sincere look in his eyes that anyone had ever given me. I felt myself melting instantly. He pulled me into his arms and embraced me. His was tall enough to rest his head on mine comfortably.

We were a perfect fit – and if I was going to continue being clichéd, like two pieces of a puzzle made to fit each other exactly.

"You don't know how much I love you, do you?" he mumbled into my hair.

I laughed a little.

"I think I have a basic idea." I sighed.

He pulled away and looked down at me with that beautiful lopsided grin of his.

"Come on, Bella. I hear there's a go-kart waiting to be ridden."

My immaturity took over as I thought of a dirty way to construe his words.

I wiggled my eyebrows at him.

"I know of something else that would like to be ridden…" I said cheekily, puckering my lips at him in a way I hoped was seductive.

A brief look of surprise flickered across his face before his lovely mouth curled into a smirk.

"Well in that case…" he laughed, before surprising me by picking me up bridal style in one swift move and running my down the second flight of stairs.

He put me down and pressed me against the wall, pulling my legs around his waist. He dove in for a passionate open-mouthed kiss, our tongues battling for dominance. I shivered with pleasure as his hands glided down my jean covered thigh, while I intertwined my fingered into his copper sex-hair, pulling him closer to me. He groaned into my mouth, pressing his body closer to mine.

Our lips broke contact, but his never left my skin. I arched my neck back as he attacked my neck with his lips, nipping my jaw lightly. I groaned, wanting more friction.

I was about to suggest that we continue along down the hallway when an uncomfortable cough and a giggle stopped us both in our tracks.

"Dude, I've already seen that before. I didn't need a repeat performance." Emmett said obnoxiously. Next to him Rosalie smirked and bit her lip, giggling again.

Edward and I broke apart, looking at them both with guilty expressions plastered across our faces. If it was possible to blush, I knew I would have.

Edward being Edward just smirked.

"Well aren't you lucky Emmett. Considering that you've got… that…" Edward trailed off gesturing at Rosalie.

Emmett and Rosalie scowled at Edward.

"Dude, that was uncalled for." Emmett said, his humungous hands curling into menacing looking fists.

"No, Bro. What was uncalled for was bringing that into the family." Edward said gesturing at Rosalie again.

I heard Jasper's low chortle and Alice's tinkling giggle from outside.

Out of nowhere, Rosalie ran at Edward, but was intercepted by Emmett who said two words two her.

"Allow me" then he turned and punched Edward square in the jaw.

I knew this wouldn't hurt him but I couldn't help but start to feel a bit anxious. That blow to the jaw looked like it hurt like hell…

"Boys! If you absolutely have to fight, take it OUTSIDE!" Esme's voice shouted form down the third floor. She must have been angry, because she didn't actually need to shout for us to hear her.

No daring to cross Esme, Emmett dragged Edward by the collar out the front door and yelled "Now what was uncalled for, Edward?"

"You and Rosalie doing it in my Volvo THAT's what's uncalled for." I heard Edward yell back.

Rosalie looked at me and laughed, shaking her head, as if to say, _boys, what idiots_.

I laughed along and took her hand and motioned for us to go follow them outside. Jasper and Alice must have heard the Volvo comment, because they were both staring at Rosalie and Emmett with disgust. She looked at all of us innocently.

"What?" she said smiling sweetly.

"That is _so_ disturbing on so many levels." Alice stated, shaking her head.

"I get that you guys love each other and have itches that need to be scratched so to speak," Jasper started. "But in his Volvo? Bad idea, especially since he can read minds."

I started at her, dumb founded.

"They were serious?" she shrugged her shoulders. "EW, Rosalie! We have to sit in that car you know." I chided.

"Yeah, Seriously Rose. I don't need Emmett's greasy ass germs on my new clothes." Alice stated, making me laugh.

Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Jeez,_ someone's_ dramatic." She said annoyed, looking at her fingernails. As if she could have any imperfections.

"I can read minds you _assface._" Edward, being the sexy little smart ass he was, had spat at Emmett when he demanded to know how Edward knew, causing Emmett to act like even more of an imbecile.

"I'll show you who's an assface!" Emmett growled and launched himself at Edward.

They both rolled around on the ground, yelling curse words at each other. I soon got bored of watching them beat each other up and turned to the others.

"So, who's up for trying out the go-kart?" I smiled at them.

Alice and Jasper nodded eagerly while Rosalie said she would, but as long as she could wear the pink racing gloves.

I laughed at her and took her hand.

Rosalie and I didn't really get along most of the time, but right now she felt like my family.

As did everyone else.

I knew that I couldn't leave the Cullen's now.

Not now that I had finally found the place where I belonged.

**I hope you all liked it!**

**This may have seemed like a very unimportant chapter, but trust me, it's the foundations for something BIGGGG.**

**Instead of threatening you to review this time, I have decided to bribe you.**

**ONE CULLEN BOY AND A LIFE SUPPLY OF YOUR FAVORITE JUNK FOOD FOR EVERYONE WHO REVWIES.**

**So get clickinnnn' ;)**

**Till next chapter,**

**- CullenLover (: xoxo**


	14. Self Introductions

**I am a terrible, terrible person. With terrible writing now that I looked back at the previous chapters :| far out man, I am so sorry for subjecting you all to that kind of torture. I solemnly swear that from now on, my writing will be better. I am so sorry that I haven't updated in awhile, but I really haven't had any inspiration for this at all. I'm trying to pick it back up, but I can promise anything. I have also changed my name from 'CullenLover' to "J.K. Hudson".**

**Anyway, enjoy this next chapter, and thanks to all that are still reading.**

**Disclaimer – not mine, yada yada yada.  
**

**

* * *

**

The volvo's wheels turned rapidly on the beaten up, old road as we sped – as if anything other than 200+ kilometres and hour from Edward – towards our destination: phoenix.

Carlisle had a theory. Supposedly, being around places of my past was supposed to push memories towards the surface. I wasn't so sure about this, but I was willing to give anything a try; I wanted to find out who I was.

I read somewhere once that a persons' past is what makes someone who they are. How was I supposed to build myself up when I didn't even know the foundations?

I was determined to figure my past out, once and for all.

Edward and I had rolled out at noon, with the Cullens' wishes of good luck, and Carlisle's theory weighing down heavily on my mind.

A hand that I immediately recognized as Edwards' drew me from my thoughts. I turned to see his golden eyes looking at me questioningly, never veering from his course on the road.

The soft notes of Jack Johnson flooded through the car.

I smiled reassuringly, turning my head to look back out the window to the passing scenery.

I saw nothing but dry desert and rocks.

I was home.

* * *

A fresh wave of de ja vu took over me as studied the ballet studio.

We had been driving down a main road in Phoenix. I was gazing out the window, when I saw it.

An image of a curly haired woman smiling down at me in front of this building flashed through my mind.

I whispered for Edward to stop the car, and bolted out into the night towards the shabby studio before the car had even come to a complete halt.

Images, voices, names flashes before my eyes as I started at a landmark that I knew was somehow significant in my human life.

I don't know how long I stood there in front of the ballet studio, basking in the after shock of my uncovered memories and Carlisle's theory actually being valid before Edward took my hand.

I had been so lost in my own thoughts that, for once, I hadn't even noticed Edward approach.

"This... I…" I started, trying to find the words.

"You remember something," Edward summarized.

I nodded, glad that it was no longer necessary for me to have to form the words.

Without another word, he tugged me forward, and looked down at the shabby lock on the door. He picked it in under three seconds.

I looked at him, impressed.

"What?" he asked irritably.

"Nothing… I was just wondering when you became Nancy Drew is all." I grinned.

He rolled his eyes, and pushed the door open.

The hall way was lit only by a green exit sign about the door behind us and the one directly in front; we were only able to see properly due the 40/20 vision that was one of the few perks of vampirism.

I let Edward lead the way as he steered us into what appeared to be some sort of reception area, complete with the out of date magazines and sitting area.

He did his stuff again as he unlocked the door which led to the reception office, and began to sort through the filing cabinet with practiced hands.

"You've done this before, haven't you". I accused with narrowed eyes.

He grinned his trademark heart melting lopsided grin, shrugging his shoulders.

"I've needed to find out some things about some people in the past."

"How informative," I stated dryly, one eyebrow cocked.

he ignored me, as he finally found what he was looking for.

I walked towards him curiously.

"What are you looking for, anyway".

"Bella… " Edward said, his voice uneasy as he studied me emotionlessly.

"Edward…" I said anxiously, trying to look at the file he held in his hands.

He shut it before I could read anything of relevance.

"I wasn't sure if this would work… but I thought I'd give it a shot… considering that this dance studio brought back memories when nothing else would, I nurtured the thought that you may have, at one point, been enrolled to dance. So I  
searched through the file names… and only three Bella's came up… and this one…" He trailed off as he opened up the file, revealing a photograph.

The girl looked about twelve, with brown doe eyes, and long brown hair that hung to her shapeless waist. He skin was creamy, and he posture was awkward, as if the girl did not know who she was.

It was not the photo of the girl that drew me in however.

Next to the girl, stood a woman.

A tall, slender and smiling woman with curly brown hair.

The woman from my forgotten memory.

I looked at the name on the top of the file, knowing instantly ho the child was.

If my heart still beat, I knew it would be thumping with anticipation.

"My name was Bella Swan."

.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I thought id leave it here considering its 12 at night and I have to work tomorrow, haha.**

**REVIEW!**

**Love ya,**

**Jess xoxo**


	15. Old Wives' Tales

**I am a terrible person. IM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!**

**And you're all going yeah yeah yeah bitch, heard it before. **

**I really am this time.**

**what if i said I'd give you a chocolate covered Emmett, Jasper and Edward? **

**yeah alright lets be realistic here. As great as that would be, we all know thats no possible. So how about I just give you a new Chapter instead?**

**HAPPY READING!**

**DISCLAIMER - I have no inherited the rights to 'Twilight' since the last Chapter. Obviously, I do not own.**

* * *

_Previously on 'Love Like Lightening': _

_I looked at the name on top of the file, knowing instantly who the child was._

_If my heart still beat, i knew it would be thumping with anticipation._

"_My name was Bella Swan"_

* * *

"My name was Bella Swan" I read aloud, processing the fact that I'd actually moved one step further towards discovering who I had been.

"Well, actually you're name was Isabella Swan, Love." Edward smiled serenely at me.

I shot him a filthy look.

"Shit, Edward, you really are Nancy Drew. Alice will be ecstatic! She'll finally have a girl around the house that's willing to wear one of her skirts." I smirked.

Edward narrowed his eyes at me.

"Hardy freaking ha. Shove it, Swan. Wanna keep reading so we can get out of here?" Edward said, pouting like a petulant child. I would have found it cute, if my dead heart didn't feel like it was about to start fluttering at the use of my human last name.

I lowered my eyes back down to the folder and continued reading.

The details listed revealed that I had been accurate on the assumption that I was twelve in the picture attached to the file.

The woman was indeed my mother. Her name was Renee Dwyer, Married to a Phillip Dwyer, who was listed as my step father in the application form, the section that asked to list who my father was remained blank. This revelation struck a chord.

If Phillip and Renee Dwyer were still married, this meant that they would have been married for eight years to this day, assuming that they married when I was twelve. I had been in their lives for five, at least. Although they were strangers to me now, it upset me more than it should that my death would have had a substantial impact on their lives. I briefly wondered why the space next to the word 'Father' was blank, but I pushed that to the back of my mind. I would ponder that later. For now, I just needed to find the Dwyer's, needed to make sure they were okay. I wanted to be sure that my death had not impacted on them at all.

The form listed their place of residency. I memorized the address praying that they had not relocated, and tucked the folder neatly back into the filing cabinet, closing then locking it firmly.

I turned and walked out of the ballet studio without a backwards glace. Edward followed without a word, sensing that I needed him to stay silent.

I shot towards the driver's door of the Volvo as Edward threw me the Keys. He trusted me enough to let me take the lead for once. He knew this was no time to argue.

I was a woman on a mission.

The speed I drove towards my childhood home rivalled Edwards as I manoeuvred the car along the expansive roads.

After a good ten minutes, I pulled up at a small, white house that resided between a massive two story brick contraption of a home, and a wide expansive clearing covered with dirt, sporadically placed patches of brown grass and cacti.

I was filled with a sense of recognition as I looked at the tiny little house, with the little faded yellow door and the creaky porch.

I knew without doubt that this was it.

I got out and strode towards the front door at a pace that was only just too fast to be human, with Edward at hot on my heels. I leaped up the stairs and strode towards the door, knocking on it with determination.

My heart sank as a small elderly woman answered the door, despite her sweet smile.

"Hello dear, how I may help you?" the woman asked serenely. She was dressed in a little pink knit sweater with pearl buttons and a rounded lace trimmed collar, with a floor length white cotton skirt.

As I inhaled, I smelled the aged scent of her blood.

Her scent reminded me of an article I once read back in Volterra about an alcoholic beverage that humans seemed to enjoy, called Scotch. The article had stated that the older the liquor, the smooth it went down.

Just smelling the scent of this woman, and watching the blood pump through the arteries on her neck, led me to believe that the same would be true about this woman.

I was about to leap on the dainty woman, consequences be damned, when I felt Edwards hand on my arm, a sweet reminder to keep my composure. I shook my head, clearing it of all blood lustful thoughts.

This all happened in a matter of seconds.

I smiled sweetly at the little old lady.

"I was actually looking for a couple that used to live here, but since you answered the door, I assume it would be correct to guess that they live here no longer. I'm sorry for wasting your time, Ma'am." I nodded and went to turn away, my shoulders slumped slightly as I realised that I had found what I was looking for, only to be lead to a dead end.

"Oh, you mean Renee and Phil Dwyer? Oh they were such lovely kids, so in love." I froze at her words, and spun around.

"You know them?" I asked breathlessly. I felt like this was a moment that if I had been alive, my blood would have been pounding heavily in my ears.

The woman smiled sadly.

"Sweetheart, don't know you?"

I looked at her, confused.

"well I'm surprised you hadn't, it was all over the news for weeks!" The woman exclaimed.

"The news?" I asked warily. If I had been able to sweat, i knew that it would be covering every inch of my body.

"Oh, those poor souls died in a car accident around three years ago. The story was that they were driving along the main road over there while it was pouring down bucket loads of rain. That's how it's always been here in phoenix, dry as the Sahara desert for months on end, then BAM! It's pouring rain for two or three days," the old woman babbled, fidgeting with her hands.

"So anyway," The woman continued. "They were driving along the road after a dinner when they hit something. Police said that it was an animal that they hit, but must have crawled away to go die somewhere. Any who, the car swerved on the wet road when they attempted to avoid hitting the animal and ended up hitting the guard rail instead. The car crashed in on itself and caught fire. All three of them died before they could be rescued. Those poor souls."

"All three? I thought you said that it was only Renee and her husband." Edward piped up curiously. I almost jumped at the sound of his voice; I had been so enraptured in the old woman's' story that I had forgotten that her was with me, as still and silent as he was.

"Oh silly me, my age is really starting to take its toll on me. I forgot to mention they had a daughter didn't I. Well that's why they were out at dinner, they were saying farewell to their seventeen year old daughter before she moved away to live with her father for awhile. They all burned to death, though they never found the young girls' body. Police think she must have been thrown from the car and dragged away by some king of animal. That young Bella was such a lovely girl too. Shy, and clumsy too, but I always suspected that she would have done brilliant things. I used to baby sit young Bella, you know, when Renee and Phil would take for Phil's minor league baseball games. I bought their house after they died. I always loved this house." The old woman sighed wistfully.

In the background, an old fashioned tea kettle whistled.

"Oh that's the kettle," she smiled. "Would you two kids like to come in for tea? There's plenty."

I could do nothing but gape at her wordlessly, as I connected the dots and filled the blanks. Edward, bless him, took this as his queue.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am, but we actually have to get going. But thank you very, very much for sharing what you now with us. Have a nice evening."

The old lady patted my cheek before shutting the door. I heard her pouring her tea from the inside and sit down on some sort of chair.

Edward tugged on my hand, and put his arm on my shoulder, leading me towards the passenger seat silently, leaving me too my own thoughts.

He fished the keys out of the pocket of my jeans and swiftly slid into the driver's seat and sped off and away from the house I grew up in –

- And down the wide, expansive road that I had died on.

* * *

**REVEIW BITCHES - It'll get you new Chapter's faster ;)**


End file.
